The Demon of West Genetics
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Lelouch the new student at West Genetics is expected to be a promising student, but In a world under threat from the Nova and from humanity itself as the fragile alliance that has united the world is beginning to show signs of crumbling. Can humanity be saved and the world changed for the better? A lot for a one boy to handle on his own, so who will be his allies for that task?
1. Chapter 1 The Demon King

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Freezing are not owned by me, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

A/N: Well this was something I was brainstorming on for awhile and after some careful consideration I decided to post it sooner than I had planned to see how well the idea of this story will be received before I continue it. So the positive feedback will be the deciding factor, but suggestions are welcomed as well and I am looking for a possible beta reader for the story.

Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge enrolls into West Genetics following an incident in the Tokyo Settlement, but can a former prince who seeks to overthrow his father and change the world for the better survive in a school full of genetically enhanced women trained to combat foes who seek to destroy humanity?

Enough of the author notes for now, so let's proceed from here.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Demon King

The sun was bright over the campus of West Genetics located in Japan, which up to five years ago became Area 11 a dominion of the Holy Britannian Empire. It had happened following the result of long strained diplomatic ties with the superpower nation provoked an invasion which resulted in a one month war that saw Japan's surrender and defeat, the nation becoming a dominion of the Empire. Of course there were rumors as well as reports circulating that there was more behind the reason for the invasion of Japan's invasion.

None of the other nations intervened; or rather they couldn't, due to the threat of the race of extra-dimensional aliens that has been launching attacks on the human race for the last fifty-two years since 1963 A.T.B, which so far any explanation or reason for their invasion of the human race has been unknown. At first following the first invasion in 1963 the following three Nova Clashes happened one year after the last until following the fourth clash where Maria Lancelot, the first ever to defeat a Nova when the weapons and armies of Earth failed, tragically died. Following her demise there were no further Nova appearances until fifteen years later, but having been preparing for a renewed Nova invasion the super soldier warrior called Pandora was deployed against the Nova.

The Pandora consists of genetically modified girls who undergo intense training at special military schools starting at a young age. After their successful deployment more schools and more girls from around the world trained to become Pandora. However due to the threat the Nova presented and uncertain when the next attack would come the world's superpowers the Holy Britannian Empire, the European Union and the Chinese Federation signed into a non-aggression treaty between each other which halted any form of conflict between the three superpowers as they put together their resources to deal with the ongoing threat of Nova jointly establishing the military organization Chevalier with the goal of defending humanity against the threat of the Nova.

Another reason for these actions was to address the problem of finding females who were capable of becoming Pandora as the requirements made them few in number. With their new treaty and Chevalier in place coupled with the founding of the Genetic Academies around the world they could find and train Pandora without worry of restrictions between the world's nations. Although Japan fell having provoked a war with Britannia over both distribution of Sakuradite, a valuable material to the world, and Pandora as the country was trying to gather more within their own nation hinting at the possibility that once the Nova threat was ended Japan would use their accumulated Pandora to begin aggressive expansion.

Or so the world was told…

Now it has been three years since the 8th Nova Clash and five years since Japan now rechristened Area 11, but the schools of West and East Genetics were declared neutral territory and fell under the authority of Chevalier and the Britannian Emperor allowing the military schools for Pandoras to operate independently of the Viceroy of Area 11 and its government officials. But in the case of a Nova attack or other emergency related to the entities they would of course collaborate with the local Britannian government when necessary but does not interfere with local affairs in Area 11.

As a result of these arrangements despite West Genetics having people from different cultures and places worldwide, even through in Area 11 as common with all regions under Britannian control there was discrimination against non-Britannians, but in West Genetics due to the land the school and related facilities sit are neutral territory which therefore discrimination against non-Britannians is not promoted obviously, although cases among the more bigoted Britannian students still happens, but overall West Genetics operated under its own autonomy through the Emperor of Britannia and Chevalier arrangements.

As the sun shinned down on the large school campus which despite it serving as a military academy for Pandora it had its own military base and a large training ground for the future defenders of humanity. As a new school year was beginning with a new student coming that was expecting to bring about some changes to the usual pace seen so far at West Genetics.

"Welcome to West Genetics," A young woman with blonde hair tied into a pair of pigtails. She had green eyes and wore the standard uniform for female academy students consisting of a purple blazer with straight collar, a lace section and a blue ribbon, along with short skirts, white thigh-high socks and black shoes with short heels.

"You must be Ashley Ashford," A boy said stepping off of the VTOL transport that had brought him to West Genetics of Area 11.

He was fifteen years of age with black hair, a fair skin complexion wearing a tanned colored jacket with a white collar shirt, a purple tie and black pants with matching shoes which was the standard uniform for all male students of West Genetics.

"And you must be Lelouch Lamperouge my sister Milly has been telling me all about," Ashley Ashford said greeting the young man.

"You look almost identical," Lelouch complimented but at the same time he thought.

I get the feeling their personalities might be similar.

"Yeah I guess we do, although I am a tad older than she is."

"I see, but aren't you a member of the student council here?"

"I am indeed. I am the President of the Student Council and this is my Vice President Ayame Futaba," Ashley said introducing a young Japanese woman with amber eyes and light purple colored hair wearing the same uniform as Ashley was.

"A pleasure," Lelouch said politely greeting the young woman offering his hand upon which Ayame shook it.

"Likewise…welcome to West Genetics."

"So let's have you meet Sister Margaret before we do anything else," Ashley said leading Lelouch across the runaway which was part of the air base that was part of the military base attached to the West Genetics school, which from the air you wouldn't think it was a military academy but more of a fully fledged military base.

Lelouch Lamperouge would be part of the new year of freshmen students at West Genetics joining as a Limiter in training. In order to better combat the Nova and counter their abilities, which include their infamous Freezing field which was not only capable of defense but also immobilizing their enemies when deployed, a Limiter would be needed upon which they could use their own Freezing field to help negate the one used by the Nova. Lelouch was among those who had the aptitude and thus enrolled at West Genetics, although the young man had ulterior motives for enrolling though.

As they took a small car to head for the main administration building to meet with the principle of the school Lelouch gazed out at the West Genetics campus. He was surprised and impressed at the same time by its size and how well established the campus and its adjoining military base were together. It served as both a sign to the amount of resources Genetics had at their disposal and in a way it showed how critical the Pandora and Limiters trained here were to humanity.

Lelouch on the other hand was thinking more into the future.

_If we defeat the Nova once and for all what will happen to the Pandora?_

Being a deep and careful thinker Lelouch had already envisioned a dozen different scenarios, which were dependant on the exact conditions of the world at the time, but so far he came to the conclusion that the Pandora that returned to their country of origin could very well find themselves siding with their country in the very likely event the three superpowers go to war with one another. Of all of the three superpowers Lelouch was certain the mostly likely to go to war with one another would be the European Union and Britannia given their long and unpleasant history, but only the threat of the Nova has kept the two countries from going for the other's throat.

Whoever has the most Pandora will determine the fate of the world.

There was more on his mind than future, but a desire for revenge against those who wronged him. The Pandora was merely a first step, but Lelouch did conclude the Nova threat would need to be dealt with before he could turn his attention to those he sought to punish. His plans could take years to realize, but for Lelouch Lamperouge his enrollment into West Genetics was the first step although there was a number of risks involved. However the alternatives he faced were much worse in many ways so Lelouch had only one course open for him.

_There is no turning back now…the die has been cast._

A short time later in the office of the headmistress of West Genetics; Lelouch stood before a desk where behind it sat a woman who has black hair. Despite her aged appearance Lelouch had a suspicion that under the white religious robes she wore with a matching white habit that framed her face the woman was no doubt still a formidable Pandora.

"Welcome to West Genetics Mr. Lamperouge," Sister Margaret said greeting the new student.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sister Margaret," Lelouch said returning the greeting politely.

"I am looking forward to you joining the rest of your fellow students especially given what I have heard about you during that incident at Babel Tower a few days ago. I never imagined a talented young man like you escaped our notice."

"I was surprised as well, but I guess it was good luck that a few of your instructors were present when the incident took place."

"Indeed it was," Sister Margaret said while eyeing the young man suspiciously as she was studying him at the same time.

This didn't escape Lelouch's notice, but he didn't do anything further as he decided to just let the veteran Pandora hypothesize as much as she wanted about him. The woman had no idea what Lelouch's long term goals were and it only concerned him if she was going to try and hinder him somehow.

"With that in mind though," Margaret began after a moment of staring at Lelouch. "With this being your first year I trust that you know that the second year Pandora will seek you out to become their limiter correct?"

"Yes, because a younger limiter has a better compatibility and synchronization between the Limiters and his Pandora. Attempts early on to use equal age or older limiters did not carry favorable results, but testing and trail did reveal a younger limiter with a Pandora at least one year older showed more favorable results. The Ereinbar Set and conscious link between a Pandora and her limiter is stronger as a result especially if their compatibility is high."

"A textbook answer," Margaret said stratified with Lelouch's answer. "Because of the upcoming spring carnival in a couple weeks I doubt you'll be approached right away, but I suggest you prepare yourself for being approached by a second-year Pandora afterwards. Of course you are invited to watch the second years carnival if you wish to become a Limiter to a particular Pandora if you want."

"I'll consider that. Thank you," Lelouch said politely while he was already making plans to do so.

After the meeting was done Ayame was tasked with giving Lelouch a tour, but Ashley was asked to stay a moment to speak with Sister Margaret. Once the two were gone the blonde haired woman and the older former Pandora had something of a related matter to Lelouch to discuss.

"So that young man is really Marianne's son? The one who was presumed dead when Japan was invaded," Sister Margaret asked before Ashley Ashford confirmed it.

"Yes he is."

Margaret remembered the young girl from nineteen years ago; she had been a seventh generation Genetics Pandora in her second year when the 6th Clash occurred. Unlike Margaret and two others, Marianne as a Genetics Pandora had not been outfitted with the 'Powered Suit Type Pandora Mode' that they had been field testing recently, which made her performance all the more spectacular in spite of the Type-F Nova's unusually strong Freezing field. She was immediately inducted into Britannia's Knight of the Rounds and two years later when she graduated from Genetics she married the Emperor Charles zi Britannia becoming an Imperial Consort. Despite participating in the 7th Clash against another Type-F and achieving another booming success, many in Chevalier resented the Emperor for poaching the strongest Pandora of her generation; rumor was that even Gengo Aoi was peeved by this, thou the rumor has yet to be confirmed.

Only two other Pandora had accomplishments that rivaled Marianne's. The first was Maria Lancelot; 'The Mother of all Pandora' and 'Hero of the Four Year War,' mankind's first Pandora and only defense against the Nova's Type-R and Type-Q. The second was Kazuha Aoi; 'The Hero of the 8th Clash,' who faced down the newest and more deadly Nova; the Type-S, as well as the creator of both the 'High End Skills' and 'Heroic Stigmata.' Unlike these two Marianne would leave no great legacy in her wake, or at least that what everyone thought at first, later after revelation of the High End Skills; Accel and Tempest Turn that it was later revealed that Marianne had her own unidentified High End Skill, a skill that was virtually impossible for other Pandora's to replicate until the previous year when transfer student Chiffon Fairchild displayed her unique High End Skill; Illusion Turn in her very first Carnival. Thou the skill had been given a label, very few understood how it worked, even the experts had trouble describing the difference between Chiffon's Illusion Turn and Kuzuha's Accel and Tempest Turn other than it was 'different.'

"So Lelouch vi Britannia the presumed dead prince was really alive and well staying with your family, but I doubt they would have allowed him to enroll here would they?"

"That is also correct, but with the unexpected incident that happened at Babel Tower they couldn't do much to deny him as a boy with such a natural talent for producing Freezing Fields without being baptized by a Pandora has never been seen before."

"Unexpected or perhaps Lelouch provoked the incident and wanted to be discovered."

Ashley was stunned, but soon her eyes narrowed.

"Yes you're probably right. I don't know if he could have done it, but he likely provoked the outburst from the Black King and then used his Freezing Field in self-defense then expanding it so our people would notice it."

"Yes Chevalier has already dealt with the Black King accordingly, but I think we should keep an eye on Lelouch."

"I agree with you and I know some students to ask to do so."

* * *

Later on Lelouch was walking with Ayame as she had been touring with Lelouch the West Genetics campus. After being shown where the classrooms and training halls would be the two had come to a stop at the commissary which was quite different from what Lelouch has ever seen let alone expected. As he and Ayame walked through the wide room which was filled with a number of students, but what caught his eye was the different assortments of food which is the kind you would find an expensive five-star restaurant which included Chinese, Korean, Japanese, French and Britannian style foods. However there was one part of the commissary that had something different from everything else.

"There is even a Burger Queen and a Pizza Hut here?" Lelouch said seeing the Burger Queen stand with a Pizza Hut stand right next to it, but he saw a large number of students standing in line in front of both of them. "You have five-star restaurant cuisine from around the world and yet more people go to simple establishments like those two."

Lelouch was clearly amused by the popular choice among the Pandora and their limiters, which prompted Ayame to chuckle before she added.

"I guess most people believe simpler is better."

"Heh I suppose so," Lelouch commented.

"Oh Ayame is that a new student," A female voice from behind the duo called out as Lelouch and Ayame turned around to see two Pandora students.

The first was a seemingly timid girl, but she was friendly wearing the same uniform as Ayame and other Pandora. She has long waist-length black hair and gray eyes with a fair skin complexion. Her companion struck her as odd somehow, she had a smile on her face and yet her eyes were seemingly closed. She was close to Lelouch's height, fair skin complexion, with dark blond hair that reached down to her shoulders with two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle.

"Yes he is…Lelouch Lamperouge this is Ticy Phenyl and her friend Chiffon Fairchild. They are second year students."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Lelouch said politely.

"Likewise Lelouch," Ticy greeted followed by her blonde haired friend.

"Sophomore students like Ticy and Chiffon here will be looking for Limiters soon and you could be a Limiter for one of them."

"How would it work?"

"Well there is no program or any kind of event for sophomores to choose their limiters. You approach a boy you are interested in and if you want that boy as a limiter then you are invited to the Pandora's room for the first room entry before the baptism ceremony." Ticy explained.

"I see, which is where the implanting the Stigmata from the Pandora into the Limiter's back takes place." Lelouch said, although he knew this but wanted to keep the line of conversation going to see if he could learn any possible details that might have been mentioned. "Anything I should know about the sophomores who will be seeking limiters?"

"There isn't much I think we can tell you," Ticy said in deep thought trying to choose her words carefully.

"Finding a Pandora you can trust is obviously important. You find a strong one, but you and your partner will be likely on the battlefield facing Nova, so I think the capacity to trust your Pandora is a very important aspect."

"Yes of course," Lelouch began agreeing with Chiffon. "The Pandora does most of the fighting, but the Limiters have their own important combat role to fulfill so if anything the Nova might go after him or could just end up caught in the crossfire so the limiter must be willing to place their life in the hands of their Pandora which is why trust is a very critical element of the partnership between them."

"Exactly…I think you'll do fine finding your Pandora partner," Chiffon said with a smile putting a hand on Lelouch's right shoulder.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I bet people must be enthusiastic to become your Limiter." The black-haired teen said meaning it as a compliment, but instead Chiffon lightly blushed and began laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"Well not exactly, but I hope that will change as the new school year begins."

"I see you must have some competition then," Lelouch said in response.

"It's nothing like that," Chiffon noted. "I think people are just a little intimidated by my…reputation."

"Reputation," The black-haired limiter inquired.

"Here in West Genetics Chiffon earned herself a nickname during last year's summer carnival; The Unmatched Smiling Monster." Ayame said with a fearful tone in her voice.

"The Unmatched Smiling Monster," Lelouch asked seemingly confused raising an eyebrow.

"I know…I don't look that ugly," Chiffon said with a sigh as she didn't quite understand why she was labeled a monster.

"She defeated over forty Pandora in the summer carnival…a feat that has never been accomplished before." Ayame pointed out surprising Lelouch as he had never heard of someone having achieved such a thing. He knew from what he found out that carnivals at most had an average of a single Pandora defeating three to four at best, but over forty was simply impossible.

"Really that is very impressive, but has anyone come close to a record like that?"

"No one as far as I am aware of, but some like Elizabeth Mably who was the winner of last year's spring carnival was ranked number one because she had targeted and defeated Pandora who had more points from them having defeated other Pandora." Ticy explained, but Elizabeth soon fell to second place in the summer carnival after Chiffon had enrolled, but she was late enrolling due to some issues at the time causing her to miss the spring carnival.

If Chiffon hadn't enrolled late as she did she would have easily have taken first place in the Spring Carnival.

"Interesting, so a Pandora can win a carnival with more points earned from defeating Pandora who has a lot of points without having to win relying solely on the number of defeated foes." Lelouch said intrigued, but he also realized that Pandora using such a tactic was saving their strength for the much stronger ones taking part in a carnival.

_So defeating high quality Pandora over the numbers of defeated foes can earn you more points._

"I am expecting the upcoming spring carnival to be interesting since they have obtained more experience from the previous carnivals and have been improving their skills after each one." Chiffon commented.

"I have to agree, but I am interested to see the second years in action." Lelouch said in agreement as he found himself especially curious of Chiffon. She seemed too nice to really match her reputation, but if it was one thing Lelouch Lamperouge had learned it was to never judge a book by its cover. Chiffon Fairchild seemed to be no exception to that, but he wouldn't know for sure until he sees her in action first.

After bidding Chiffon and Ticy farewell the rest of Lelouch's tour of the campus was uneventful, but it was long given the sheer size of the academy itself. It wasn't until after the sun had gone down that Lelouch's tour of the academy was finished. It was still technically the start of a new year, but Lelouch was only a few weeks late which wasn't so bad for most Limiters. Feeling tired and worn out Lelouch approached what would be his dorm room, although it was difficult for Lelouch to leave Nunnally behind at Ashford he saw little choice in the matter.

_Given the possibility I might make enemies here I would only put Nunnally in danger if I brought her here with me._

Going into West Genetics Lelouch had known he couldn't bring Nunnally with him although he regretted that he couldn't be with her during the evening afterschool like they had been doing, but for his goals it was a very difficult choice he had to make.

_I'll have to make more difficult choices in the future. Some will be probably a lot harder than that one._

His own comforting thought would be that Nunnally would be looked after by Sayoko, their maid and caretaker, and Milly.

After making his way to the third floor of the Freshman Dormitory the new student came to a stop at his room after checking the door number to confirm. Resting his rolling suitcase against the wall on the right side of his door the young man reached into his pocket. Pulling out his key he received Lelouch opened the door, but as he did an unexpected voice called out to him by name.

"Lelouch is that you?"

Lelouch looked to his right and saw a Japanese teenager about his age wearing the standard West Genetics school uniform for boys. He had brown hair and green eyes, but despite the years they had not seen each other Lelouch recognized the young man.

"Suzaku…is that you?"

"Wow...I have to say this is unexpected, so I guess we're neighbors now right?"

"We are?" Lelouch asked as he was clearly confused and wasn't certain which would be the best way to answer that question.

"I heard there was going to be a new student, but I never imagined it would be you."

"I guess this day is just full of surprises so far, but I didn't expect to see you here." Lelouch admitted.

"Maybe we should talk more inside," Suzaku adopting a more serious expression and Lelouch recognized what the young man wanted to talk about.

"Alright then," Lelouch said before he went into his room followed by his old friend to have a private chat as the subject was likely revolving around his true identity.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time another meeting was being held in a small office that was used by the student council government for their meetings. Chiffon and Ticy were seated at the meeting table while across from them sat Ashley Ashford.

"This is unusual to hold a meeting like this," Chiffon said noticing that none of the other student council members were present and the fact that it was happening well into the evening was enough to indicate this was anything but a simple chat between teenage girls.

"You called us here Madam President?" Ticy asked.

"Yes I did, but I do apologize for calling you two this late. However this is something that cannot wait."

"Is there some kind of trouble going on?" Chiffon inquired.

"Not yet," Ashley replied confusing Ticy. "I understand you two met the new student Lelouch Lamperouge is that correct?"

"Yes we did," Chiffon replied smiling.

"Good you two are acquainted then," The blonde haired replied with a smirk which Ticy knew was NEVER a good sign. Despite the signs present Ticy was a little nervous, but Chiffon was still smiling without a change in her posture let alone her expression. "I have a special mission for you two on behalf of the Headmaster."

"He's not in trouble is he?" Chiffon asked cocking her head to one side.

"Like I said…not yet," Ashley said ominously before adding. "The truth of the matter is Lelouch is of a special interest to Chevalier due to a very unique talent he has. He has the ability to deploy a Freezing field without an Ereinbar Set."

Both Ticy and Chiffon were shocked by this revelation.

"That's right he can deploy a Freezing field without a Pandora partner. It was what got him noticed in the first place, but that matter aside he was attending my family's academy in the Tokyo Settlement so my younger sister is familiar with him as am I. Even though we never met in person before," Ashley explained.

"Then why did you summon us here," Chiffon asked.

"I need you two to keep an eye on Lelouch for us. Lelouch is a genius with a very high IQ, but he is somewhat of a troublemaker. At Ashford Academy despite always earning the highest grades in class he has been known to sneak off of campus to gamble and doesn't take well to authority very well sometimes. I worry he might clash with the upperclassmen, which could lead to problems for everyone considering Chevalier's interest in him should something happen."

"He won't be trying to sneak off campus would he?" Ticy asked prompting Ashley to bring out a few photos she had on hand to show them.

"To gamble…probably not since there aren't a lot of places within reasonable traveling distance for Lelouch to gamble at, although he is undeniably very good at it." Ashley replied before showing Ticy and Chiffon photos of Lelouch winning over his foes who were clearly members of Britannian nobility. Chiffon almost chuckled at the photo where Lelouch had beaten one noble so badly he had apparently betted the clothes on his back leaving him weeping in a barrel as he and another student his age strolled out of the room with Lelouch possessing a smile on his face.

_Mental Note: never challenge Lelouch to chess,_ Ticy thought while Chiffon suppressed her laugh returning to her earlier composure.

"I see, so it isn't his gambling habit you are worried about but the fact that he seems to have a problem with the nobility." Chiffon pointed out.

"Good…you understand my real concern then?"

"Yes I do," The smiling monster replied before adding. "Given how some of the upperclassmen especially those from upper class families tend to act you are worried Lelouch will come to blows with them?"

_I'll need to make sure I talk to Elizabeth and her group after this._ Ashley thought before noting.

"You are exactly right Chiffon, but mark my words within the next twenty-four hours something is going to happen and that boy will be in the center of it."

* * *

A/N: Ashley Ashford the older sister of Milly, who will be making appearance along with others from the Ashford Academy group as Lelouch will be visiting his sister as offend as he can since bringing her to Genetics is too risky in a number of ways especially if Lelouch makes enemies, is very much like her younger sister and more. The fact that she is the student council president speaks for itself for one thing.

This takes place one year before Kazuya Aoi enrolls in West Genetics, which was intentional on my part to allow me to focus on Suzaku and Lelouch in the first arc of the story without having to worry about Kazuya. Let me assure you guys that I intend to keep the Kazuya and Satella together although they'll have Rana to contend with lol. This of course obviously means that third year students met during the time Kazuya enrolls are going to be in their second year.

On my profile I got a poll going on to determine which Pandora should Suzaku become her limiter for. Some of those who are on the poll were discussed and suggested to me by a few authors I had discussed the story with before posting it.

Will Lelouch get his Geass…yes he will, but now until much later in the story since getting it now would make things too easy for him. This also means that C.C. will appear at one point later in the story, but that might be a bit.

The next chapter will be Lelouch's first day in West Genetics, but as predicted Lelouch does find himself in a spot of trouble however it won't happen in the way people were expecting. Either way as a change of pace Suzaku and Lelouch will be working together…for the most part…in this story since both boys got to survive not only a school full of superhumanly strong females but deal with the NOVA as well.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day in the Academy

A/N: First I want to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback, which convinced me to continue this story. There are some things that need to be worked out, but those events will be much later in the fic so I am not too worried about them now. And thanks to those who noted some mistakes I made which I corrected hopefully. However the polls are in for who becomes Suzaku's Pandora partner and I must say it was a close one.

At this moment it seems Arnett McMillan is our reader's choice for Lelouch unless I am convinced otherwise before they are partnered up, but so far I am likely to do so in the coming chapters once the opportunity to do so is right. If unchanged we might see our first Arnett and Suzaku pairing in this story.

As for Lelouch having a second Pandora partner…I am not sure if that could work, although I wasn't contemplating any kind of harem pairing for the story because I don't think it works for this story. But I do plan on keeping the rivalry between Satellizer and Rana the same through for a certain boy who will appear during Lelouch's second year. However I'll leave all ideas open and see how the rest of the story progresses and we'll go from there.

On another note Lelouch may not be adopting the mask of Zero until at least during his second year, but I can still build towards that as his first year will be more or less setting the scene for the story as well as building friendships and making a few enemies. But yes he will be building an impressive army and the Black Knights when the time to bring them in is right. Of course there is the question if Lelouch should gain his Geass or not, because having Chiffon by his side alone is quite dangerous lol.

Before I forgot I will mention that some of the other CG characters will also be Pandora and Limiters too with Kallen to make an appearance next chapter as a first year student along with Rivalz. Milly and Shirley will make their own appearances later on as well too.

There was much I had wanted to with this chapter originally, but ultimately I decided on its current set up as I thought it was best but I do regret what I had to do at the end through. However this is what sets events of the Beginning Arc into motion. Well you guys will see what I mean and probably see why I had some difficulty with this chapter.

Thanks to AnubisGundam0 for proofreading and cleaning up the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

First Day in the Academy

The following morning Lelouch was in his homeroom, which surprisingly had Suzaku in it so at least Lelouch would be with someone he was familiar with. Everyone else he didn't know, yet, but he couldn't help but notice some of the looks of interest some of the other first-year Pandoras were giving him. The former prince couldn't help, but mentally sigh knowing that he was likely going to develop a female fan base at West Genetics too. He never understood why girls around his age group were so interested in him, although he had thought it was something Milly was doing but it seemed it that wasn't the case here. Ignoring his new female admirers Lelouch focused on what was going to be happening as he knew that class would start soon.

_Best to get this over with so I can move on to investigating this school and increasing my familiarity with it, then I can begin looking for an ideal Pandora partner._

Lelouch was thinking, but suddenly one of his classmates approached him. She was a first year Pandora wearing the traditional Genetics uniform, the girl was of either Britannian or European decent with long Burgundy red colored hair, which styled into a pair of large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons with her eyes having a dark purplish tint.

"So you're the new student huh," The girl began with a look of pride on her face which made Lelouch mentally groan, because whether she was Britannian or not he could tell she was from some wealthy family. "I am Ganessa Roland the class representative and you are Lelouch Lamperouge right?"

"That is correct," Lelouch replied.

"How wonderful to have a new student, but if you have any questions feel free to ask your wonderful and beautiful class representative okay?"

"Sure I'll remember that," Lelouch replied with a friendly smile.

Observing the whole exchange was Suzaku, although he was fairly certain Lelouch would be all right, he was still worried for his old childhood friend as he recalled the discussion they had the previous night after the two were reacquainted with one another. They were seated at a round table inside Lelouch's new room at the dormitories where the son of Japan's late prime minister began to ask some of his more obvious questions which included some concerns he had.

"Lelouch I am sure you understand the risk you are facing attending here right?"

"I do Suzaku, but my situation wouldn't be any different if I stayed at Ashford Academy. You know the only reason they took me and Nunnally in."

Suzaku knew what Lelouch meant as the Ashfords had only taken in the two presumed dead royal siblings in as liability insurance to protect them from the turbulent politics of Area 11 following the occupation of Japan. Thankfully neither an opportunity nor a reason to exploit them had ever come to pass, but Lelouch knew it was only a matter of time given how they were intent on having their eldest daughter Ashley become a Pandora to help them gain political influence and then marry off the youngest to a powerful noble family to restore their nobility.

"If I simply remain at Ashford Academy it's only a matter of time before both I and my sister are exploited by the Ashfords, or we're discovered and the royal family learns that we are alive. This is the only path open to me Suzaku which I might be able to gain some control over my life and change the direction our lives are heading in."

The Japanese teen wondered if there was a better path Lelouch could have taken as he tried to envision on what he could have done if he was in his place.

Suzaku's father the late Genbu Kururugi had taken in both Lelouch and his sister when they were sent to Japan five years ago as political hostages. Suzaku was never made aware of the details, simply because there was no need for a young child to be aware of such things. He didn't even know that Nunnally was both blind and crippled until he met her following his own first meeting with Lelouch which had been less than civil resulting in the boy being beaten up.

Although to be fair Lelouch had provoked it when he began deriding Suzaku's country for using its economic influence to manipulate the world by means of the Sakuradite reserves they possessed.

Regardless that was a long time ago and their relationship, while quite rocky at first, did improve over time thanks in part to Nunnally whom Suzaku reacted to in a much friendlier matter due to her disabilities since bullying or even lashing out against those completely helpless went against his moral principles even if Nunnally was a Britannian. As Suzaku came to know Lelouch and Nunnally better it opened his eyes to the world he was living in. He had never thought about the kind of life he would be expected to lead being the son of Japan's Prime Minister and one of Japan's most influential families, but meeting Lelouch and Nunnally opened his eyes to the reality of the life he was growing up into.

The Nexus of Authority was the miasma in which Suzaku was brought up in around his father as were Lelouch and Nunnally with their own father, but he knew how truly evil that nexus was as evil swords called greed and conspiracy slashed people indiscriminately, cutting up their personalities and good will. Suzaku knew what he didn't understand as a child more clearly than ever now. Suzaku realized that Lelouch didn't turn to any of his other siblings, not because of pride, but because of awareness of that demonic world. Even if he had turned to the most good natured of his siblings, there was always a danger that their presence among the royal family again could result in them suffering the same fate as their mother.

_I doubt Lelouch would have returned to the royal family regardless even if there were those who might have genuinely tried to protect him._

Suzaku reasoned as he knew from the conversation they had last night and what happened five years ago that Lelouch was less than pleased about the arrangement, but given how the invasion completely disregarded their use as political hostages it was clear Britannia didn't require them back alive as their deaths would better serve the nation's ends.

But there was something else Suzaku remembered that time which came to mind.

"One day Suzaku so help me…I will…eliminate Britannia!"

The vow Lelouch had made on that day stunned Suzaku to such a degree that he knew what not to say to such a declaration. Was Lelouch really serious? But if so how did he intend to do it as it seemed realistically impossible for a presumed dead exile prince to pull off on his own. Even so Suzaku couldn't help but feel nervous despite assuring himself how unlikely carrying out that vow was.

Later that day around lunch time Suzaku and Lelouch were waiting in line at the Burger Queen, but watching them from a nearby table were Ticy and Chiffon who were following their orders to keep an eye on Lelouch. The two already had their lunch and were eating as they monitored Lelouch, but Ticy was having some reservations about their so-called mission that the Student Council President had given them.

"Is it really ok for us to be spying on Lelouch like this?"

"This is a task of the utmost importance from the student council president, so how can we say no to it?" Chiffon countered.

"I know, but it's not even twenty-four hours since he has been here at the academy so why does she think he'll cause trouble of some kind?"

"I guess because her little sister knows Lelouch very well."

"You don't suppose she might have exaggerated do you?" Ticy inquired with a puzzled expression.

"You know you two are terrible at spying on people as you are being obvious," Another Pandora said joining the two second-years at their table with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

She was petite for her age, but she possesses short, silvery-white hair and light brown eyes dressed in the standard West Genetics uniform. Her hair was twisted into two curls-tails at both sides of her head, giving it somewhat of a typhoon shape.

"Oh Attia, what an unexpected surprise," Chiffon said greeting one Attia Simmons.

"So I take it our esteemed student council president has given you guys the job on spying on the new limiter?" Attia said regarding Lelouch as he was still in-line.

"Yes, because before coming here he attended Ashford Academy and Ashley's younger sister knows him."

"You mean Milly right," The silvery haired girl asked before Chiffon nodded. "So what is so bad about this kid that the president would have you two watch him?"

"Well there was only what Ashley told us that Lelouch had a tendency to sneak out of school and partake in gambling through chess matches he would have against the nobility." Ticy explained while Attia raised an eyebrow as a sign that the Pandora was clearly unimpressed.

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to justify asking two second-year Pandoras to watch a first-year Limiter."

"I think there was more to it as even the Headmaster was also concerned for his well being too," Chiffon added which got Attia interested.

"Is he some member of Britannian nobility?"

"No I am pretty sure he isn't, but I guess it's someone the Ashford Family has been looking after for awhile because I got the impression from Ashley that her parents weren't exactly pleased with Lelouch enrolling in West Genetics but they had no choice when he was discovered using a Freezing Field out in public."

"Wait…HE WHAT," Attia exclaimed in shock while almost choking on a meatball. Fortunately she managed to avoid that quickly regaining her composure.

"Yeah they said he can use a Freezing Field without being baptized to a Pandora," Ticy added, Attia sat there stunned.

"Interesting," Attia replied with a smirk as she also became curious about Lelouch and now intended do a little digging herself and find out more about him.

After lunch Suzaku and Lelouch made their way to the rooftop to talk as well as to avoid the crowded halls and school grounds as some time remained before classes would resume. But of course the question remained would be how the two would find their Pandora partners and who it should be. Lelouch didn't know what Suzaku had in mind for his selection of a partner, but Lelouch noted his own search would be more difficult.

"So Suzaku what exactly are you looking for in your own Pandora partner?"

"I am not completely sure to be honest, but I am not rushing into it. So how about you," Suzaku inquired in turn.

"I am not sure yet, but you know I would like one that is good at keeping secrets for one thing."

"Of course," The Japanese boy said understanding that as a required trait Lelouch would need from his Pandora partner especially if he had to disclose his real identity.

"Why don't I save you the trouble and just become my Limiter Suzaku Kururugi," A woman from behind asked.

Both Lelouch and Suzaku turned around and saw a Japanese woman, a Pandora who was a year older than they were wearing the typical West Genetics uniform. She had long blue hair and brown eyes as well as a fair skin complexion with a buxom figure.

"I am Miyabi Kannazuki," Miyabi said as she introduced herself to the two young teens. "I am better known as the Liberator of Virtue and you have the wonderful opportunity of becoming my Limiter."

That was when Lelouch noticed in Miyabi's company were three young men with two of them Japanese and one of them Britannian with them possessing black hair while one of the Japanese teens had brown hair dressed in the normal uniform of a West Genetics male student.

Suzaku took notice of this and pointed out, "But you already have a limiter."

"Yes I suppose I do…three to be exact and I would like you to become my fourth?"

"But I thought Pandora could only have one limiter?" Suzaku inquired while Lelouch remained silent but judging by the woman's body language and how seemingly robotic her limiters seemed the former prince had a bad feeling about this.

"That is true, but I found it's more of a recommendation than an actual rule. I have found certain advantages in having more than one Limiter," Miyabi noted with a seductive grin.

"I see, but I must respectfully decline." Suzaku said as he came to the same conclusion as Lelouch and what sort of advantages Miyabi was clearly more interested in.

In an instant her sweet and seductive disposition evaporated replaced with an expression of pure anger was set upon it.

_Great this woman obviously cannot handle rejection, which could be a serious problem for Suzaku and me._ Lelouch thought as he began thinking of different plans and counters in which he could use for him and Suzaku to escape this situation. Lelouch got out of the way as Miyabi's Limiters moved to attack Suzaku, but thanks to the training he received as a child from his mentor he easily evaded and deflected their attempts to strike him. The situation began to go from bad to worse when Miyabi materialized a set of two floating dagger-like weapons. Those must be her Volt weapons.

Suzaku saw a cruel smile appear on Miyabi's lips, but before she could attack a powerful freezing field was deployed in which Miyabi and her limiters were caught and frozen in place.

"What the hell is this," Miyabi snapped before looking through the corner of her eye to see Lelouch was the one who had deployed the Freezing Field. "Who the hell are you and who is your Pandora?"

"I am not partnered with a Pandora right now, but as for my name I am under no obligation to give it to you," Lelouch replied giving Miyabi a venomous glare. "How scum like you was able to become a Pandora is beyond me, but if it were up to me I wouldn't have allowed it."

"How dare you!"

"Really…well this is the first time I have a Pandora captive, but since it seems your Limiters are rather useless right now I intend to conduct an experiment and see if I can use this Freezing Field for offense somehow." Lelouch said with a smile as he began trying to focus his Freezing Field in an effort to learn if he could use it for a form of offense against those he had ensnared. Miyabi's Limiters were unable to deploy their own Freezing Field as Miyabi had yet to initialize their Ereinbar Set.

The field began to increase in intensity, but it was putting a considerable amount of strain on Lelouch.

"Lelouch that's enough," Suzaku called out, but Lelouch ignored him.

"Listen to him Lelouch that's enough," Chiffon said as she and Ticy arrived on the rooftop having heard the commotion from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the roof. "On behalf of the Student Council President I insist that you stop at once!"

"What, so this woman can retaliate and attack us both because she just can't accept no for an answer." Lelouch snapped back. "Besides if I recall there are no rules regarding Pandora fighting Limiters."

"I'll make sure she doesn't cause any trouble, because I am sure Miyabi wouldn't want to tangle with me," Chiffon said ever so sweetly which made the immobilized Miyabi shudder.

Considering his situation Lelouch was in more or less a stalemate and wasn't in a position to do much else as he wasn't able to inflict any harm upon Miyabi through his Freezing Field as immobilizing her and her limiters was the best he was capable of doing at this time. Grudgingly Lelouch began to drop his Freezing Field, but he remained vigilant for any immediate retaliation.

"Fine," Lelouch said before dropping the Freezing Field completely releasing Miyabi and her Limiters.

"Now Miyabi," Chiffon began stepping pass Lelouch to address her fellow second-year. "That boy is being kept under watch by the third years so I suggest you don't do anything rash against him, otherwise the President will be after you…is that understood?"

Miyabi's anger subsided once again at the mention of possible retaliation from the Student Council President, although she might have considered attacking Lelouch even with that threat but the fact that Chiffon was acting as her agent on the matter caused the woman to pause and rethink her next actions. She was fully aware of Chiffon's reputation and she knew perfectly well what kind of woman Ashley Ashford was as among the third-year students she was the strongest.

"Yes I do," Miyabi replied reluctantly before she and her Limiters made a hasty retreat, but the Pandora wasn't going to let this slide so easily.

Once she was gone Chiffon let out a sigh of relief that she was successfully able to defuse the situation.

"That woman will mostly like try to retaliate against me when you are not around or might find some other way to do it," Lelouch pointed out.

"If she does then I am sure the student council president will deal with her properly. She seems genuinely worried for your well being, so I wouldn't dismiss a possible intervention from her so quickly." Chiffon noted with an assuring smile.

* * *

Around the same time inside the small room she used as an office Ashley Ashford was having a conversation with another member of the second year Pandoras, but like Chiffon and a few others she was another whom she had met with on occasion because of her growing influence among the students. Ashley knew this Pandora could potentially succeed her as Student Council President when her school year came to an end.

The Pandora in question was a beautiful young woman who had won last year's Pandora Queen Contest with her beauty. She possessed long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and dark blue eyes dressed in the standard West Genetics Pandora Uniform. As the two partook of tea that Ashley was offering her guest the young woman conducted herself like a born noble, which unsurprisingly enough she was as she came from a well-known wealthy family.

"I take it matters among the second years have been uneventful for the most part," Ashley inquired.

"Yes they have been, but with the new potential limiters open for them to begin selecting their partners I think we might see some minor issues arise especially if there are certain Limiters another Pandora wants."

"I guess you have a point Elizabeth, but I think that would be from those Limiters who either might be famous or from families with considerable wealth or influence," Ashley pointed out to one Elizabeth Mably who was beginning to earn a reputation among the second years as an enforcer of the academy's rules, although her unexpected acts of generosity has earned her some admirers as well.

"Something like that shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone as I have seen it happen once or twice during my first year."

"You're right, but," Ashley was beginning to say before the phone on her desk began ringing. "Excuse me for a moment Elizabeth."

"Go ahead I am sure it's important."

"Thank you," Ashley said in response before picking up the phone. "President Ashley here…oh Ticy it's you." Ashley began listening to what Ticy was saying over the phone, which didn't interest Elizabeth that much until she overheard some of the responses Ashley gave to what Ticy had just told her. "So he did get into trouble then…well I called it."

_What did she mean by that?_ Elizabeth wondered as she silently listened in as Ticy had more to elaborate upon.

"It's not exactly how I had envisioned it would happen, but still I am hardly surprised he would have ended up involved in one mess or another before even being here for twenty-four hours." Ashley replied before wrapping up with Ticy. "Alright I'll leave you and Chiffon to handle things with Lelouch, but I'll make sure it doesn't spiral out of control though."

Once she was finished Ashley hung up the phone putting the receiver back on its cradle on her desk before turning her attention back to Elizabeth who asked.

"What was that about?"

"There is a new Limiter in particular I am keeping an eye on behalf of the headmaster and another. I think you heard about the incident at Babel Tower recently right?"

"I heard about it where someone without training or being partnered to a Pandora used a Freezing Field," Elizabeth answered before the realization dawned on her. "Wait you mean this Lelouch is the same one who triggered that Freezing Field?"

"Yes a boy who can perform Freezing without a Pandora partner. So as you can imagine Chevalier is especially interested in him because of that ability and they hope one of our strongest second-year Pandoras will partner with him to see if it will have any effect on his Freezing capabilities. His identity wasn't made known as we didn't want every Pandora seeking him out as I already said the higher ups would prefer that one of the top five would partner with him."

"I see," Elizabeth said, but she eyed Ashley suspiciously as she couldn't help but suspect an ulterior motive. Having Chiffon and Ticy who were among the top five watch over him was suspicious as it was almost like that Ashley was trying to put potential candidates into Lelouch's path.

_No that can't be it, but what else could she be up to? _

Elizabeth was considering a line of different possibilities, but so far nothing else came to mind. She would need to learn more about Lelouch before she could draw up any additional conclusions to what Ashley Ashford's alternate goals were. She was after all known to the school as both the Queen of Parties and by another more fearsome name.

Ashley Ashford had earned the title of The Devil Queen of West Genetics for her ruthlessness during the carnivals as was her devious cunning hidden behind her friendly demeanor. Generally she was friendly to her friends as well as kind and protective to them, but to her enemies she was a completely different and terrifying story all together. Not to mention Ashley had a way of finding out certain things that happened within the academy that was unsettling as her means by which she acquired this information was unknown yet it was quite accurate.

Elizabeth knew this better than anyone and even she and others would never dare cross her, although she was the strongest of the third-year Pandoras she was outranked only by Chiffon Fairchild whose actions during her first carnival obtained more than enough points to exceed even Ashley's score from all of the carnivals she had taken part in combined.

"Of course as fate would have it I knew this boy through my younger sister Milly who attended Ashford Private Academy with him before his talent was discovered. Lelouch Lamperouge is quite the rebel as I told Ticy and Chiffon yesterday when I gave them instructions to keep a close eye on him."

"What kind of trouble did he get into?"

"Nothing serious or criminal of course, but he had a tendency to skip school to take part in gambling matches through chess games against the nobility."

"For money," Elizabeth said assuming that was the reason.

"I don't doubt the money he earned was a nice pay off, but I don't think that was the real reason. I believe he skipped out because he was…bored I guess."

"Bored…what do you mean?"

"My sister told me that Lelouch is generally disinterested in school work…he believes it's rather trivial. Even with his genius-level intellect he could easily take care of his school work. To the students he conducts himself as a sociable, likeable, and often easy going student. But I am convinced it's a mask to cover his rather stoic personality which is apparently where he deals with most day to day events with open disinterest. His real reason for challenging the nobility to these chess matches is merely for the challenge they present with the money he earns as merely an added bonus."

"So are you saying he became a limiter because he wanted a challenge?"

"No I am certain there is another reason to it, but I am sure as time goes on I hope to see the mask fall and Lelouch's true character be revealed so maybe then we'll know his true goal." Ashley said before smiling with a devilish grin which even made the stoic Elizabeth Mably shiver at the sight of it.

* * *

Later that evening despite the incident that happened at mid-day the rest of the day for Lelouch was calm, which possibly might have been the result of Chiffon and Ticy keeping an eye on him as often as possible to fulfill the request of the student council president. On the one hand he didn't mind the protection as he still had concerns that Miyabi might retaliate against him because of his intervention on Suzaku, but on the other hand he was feeling a little annoyed that they were following him around.

"So are you two planning to stand guard at my door all night or something?" Lelouch asked with an expression of mild-amusement mixed with a tint of annoyance.

"Oh don't be silly we're just making sure you reach your room safely," Chiffon replied approaching Lelouch from behind.

"I am still surprised you caused a stir with Miyabi like that, but do you really think she'll leave Lelouch alone?" Ticy asked as she shared some of Lelouch's concerns regarding the Limiter Glutton, a more proper name Miyabi was already earning. Even through the school year had barely started the Japanese Pandora had already managed to obtain a number of limiters for herself hence her new nickname among the students.

"I wish my Freezing Field was capable of more than just merely immobilizing targets otherwise I might have been able to do something more with that woman." Lelouch mused as he reached the door to his dorm, but soon saw that the door to Suzaku's dorm was open.

Lelouch might have brushed it off as Suzaku being careless, but he felt something was wrong and went over to it. But after he peaked inside he saw to his horror that Suzaku was on the ground with a number of cuts and burses upon his hands and face while lying in the remains of his round table at the heart of the room. It was clear there was some kind of struggle, but whoever had done this to Suzaku more than one was involved. Lelouch knew Suzaku was well trained in martial arts so whoever had done this couldn't have taken him down easily without help or…someone had used a Freezing field to immobilize him while others did the deed.

Chiffon and Ticy soon saw the battered young man with the second year Pandora reacting fast to it.

"Ticy call for help!"

Lelouch and Chiffon both ran into the room to check on Suzaku. The young man was alive, but he had been badly hurt which only confirmed Lelouch's suspicions that a Freezing Field was likely used to immobilize him before his attackers were free to beat him within an inch of his life while staying out of the field.

They must have used blunt objects like bats or other objects that could have allowed them to attack Suzaku while outside a Freezing Field.

The former prince ruled out the involvement of a Pandora because otherwise he believed the damage inflicted upon Suzaku would have been a lot worst, but regardless Lelouch had a very good idea who had done this.

"Whoever did this is going to pay…dearly," Lelouch said with a look of barely restrained fury because he was not going to let this attack on his best friend go unpunished.

Chiffon was stunned by the anger she saw in Lelouch's eyes, but she didn't know how to respond because at one time she herself had bore such anger during her first carnival when she had seen three Pandora gang up on, brutally beat and humiliate Ticy which led to her going wild where she acquired her infamous title as a result of that incident.

As Ticy fetched medical help for Suzaku the former prince was already plotting and planning on how to get back at Suzaku's attackers.

* * *

A/N: I wish the ending of this chapter could have turned out better, but although Suzaku suffered just remember what goes around comes around and aside from Lelouch who will be dishing out payback in a devious underhanded manner we'll have Suzaku who will come back swinging and dish out some punishment himself later on with his new partner.

Originally I was going to have Ganessa intervene and help Lelouch with taking down Miyabi, but I thought it would be too sudden and out of the blue for something like that to happen which led to me going the way I did. I did contemplate giving Lelouch's Freezing Field special proprieties, but it seemed too soon for something that even if I did add something like that or not. But hopefully once I conclude the Beginnings Arc things will really get started.

Well I'll let you guys judge and tell me how it went, but the only question on my mind is if I should change Chiffon's hair color to her anime version or keep it as is.

I look forward to your reviews as they are a good source of motivation for me.


	3. Chapter 3 Recipe for Revenge

A/N: sorry this took such a long time to get out, but I was stuck on methods and ways in which Lelouch could get payback on Miyabi without using Geass or anything that would be too over the top. But thanks to F-14 Tomcat Lover and shikyoseinen, but a big thanks goes out to Epic Ebi for his help in last section of the chapter which was another area I was having difficulty with getting it just right.

And the polls to decide Suzaku's limiter are closed…it was really close, but the winner is Arnett McMillan.

As for my other stories Kings of Revolution and Path of Dawn stories, I will be updating those stories soon. This one just got priority because of the fact between those two stories this one went the longest without an update. Not to mention I was closer to completing the third chapter when compared to the other two.

Thank you all for your reviews, so without further delay here is the chapter.

Thanks to AnubisGundam0 for proofreading and fixing the chapter along with the addition of info on Miyabi.

* * *

Chapter 3

Recipe for Revenge

A few days had passed with Suzaku expected to make a full recovery from the medical ward, although it was confirmed through witnesses and security camera footage that Miyabi's Limiters were responsible for attacking Suzaku the short-time they spent in the brig wasn't enough to satisfy Lelouch, as he was sitting alone at a table during lunch eating a bowl of fried rice and orange chicken complete with a cup of fruit punch while reading a book. He wasn't alone for long as Ticy and Chiffon decided to join him bringing their lunch with them, but the young man didn't notice them until Ticy asked reluctantly.

"Good afternoon Lelouch."

"Huh?" Lelouch said, realizing he had guests he put away the book he had been reading which Chiffon glanced at the title which read: Physical Chemistry by Walter White. "Sorry I didn't notice you two."

"What's that book you're reading?" Chiffon asked; keeping an eye on him. After what happened to his friend Suzaku, the Pandora made sure to ask even the most trivial of questions to the first year limiter. She had a gut feeling that the boy in front of her won't accept the news about the limiters being supposedly sufficient punishment for beating up his friend.

Ticy on the other hand followed suit but her enthusiasm towards the job wavered over the past week. Sure, she doesn't want complications to happen with the new student but the past week has been nothing but a normal daily routine for her. Despite that, something egged her on to stay and keep an eye out of for the first year Limiter.

"Oh nothing, just something to read before Chemistry class," Lelouch answered in a very casual manner that nobody but Milly would've caught on instantly that he's up to something. "There's nothing wrong reading about chemical reactions is there? I am just getting to the good part about hydrochloric acid." He pointed out a particular topic from the book.

"I suppose not." Chiffon answered.

"Suzaku should be released from the infirmary today," Ticy mentioned.

"It's fortunate his injuries we're not serious, but," Lelouch began as his eyes hardened. "I can't believe how light his attackers had gotten off. I think even Miyabi was involved in it somehow since a Freezing Field was used."

"Maybe, but there was no evidence that she was there," Chiffon pointed out; although it irritated Lelouch he knew she was merely repeating what it was being noted to be official.

"I see, but her limiters…I thought a Pandora typically only had one Limiter. So why exactly does she keep more than one, especially since I heard she has already dumped one and replaced him rather quickly."

"It's approved by the school as a 'rare experiment,' the reason being the type of volt weapon she uses." Chiffon told him.

"Her volt weapon?" Lelouch recalled the six floating daggers.

"You saw them yesterday; 'Homing Dagger' is a movement type weapon; the Stigmata Satellite System or SSS. Such weapons are best suited for decoy or striker positions from the rear squads. The school's reasoning for allowing her multiple limiters is because a single Limiter can only cover their Pandora, or open a hole in the Nova's Freezing Field. They can't do both at the same time, by having multiple Limiters they can cover and at same time provide openings for her SSS. They believe it gives her more opportunities to capitalize on her abilities and improve her efficiency in battle." Chiffon explained.

"Are there any other Pandora who use this practice?" Lelouch inquired.

"No." Chiffon said, "The SSS types are difficult to use and not very efficient as they require autonomous assistance from satellites in orbit. Less than a dozen Pandora worldwide employs them. As for Miyabi's turnover of Limiters…"

"Miyabi has been like that even during her first year as she managed to…uh…well...win over a few of the first year limiters in her class making them into her servants. She cast away a few of them during her first year always replacing them with younger and more handsome young men." Ticy replied as Lelouch took in the information. "As soon as her second year started I heard she dumped all of them so she could make room for her new limiters."

"So basically what you are saying is she casts them aside once their purpose is all used up or she is simply bored of them."

"I guess so from what I have seen and heard at least."

"That's partially my fault," Chiffon interjected, "I gave her quite the scare during my first Carnival."

"That's putting it lightly." Ticy muttered under her breath.

"I see, so which of her new Limiters will be first to be cast aside when the time comes then." Lelouch said with a smile as unawares to Chiffon and Ticy that sitting behind Lelouch was three of Miyabi's Limiters who couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

Their newest member was being properly inducted into their group by Miyabi herself hence her lack of presence in the lunch room. Some of them went rigid at the mention that Miyabi could cast one of them aside to make room for someone new and younger, but what gave credit to that is the fact that Miyabi had done so to make room for them. Many of them were afraid of being cast off by Miyabi, so they had done their upmost to please her which also worked in Miyabi's favor as a means of manipulating them among other actions she had done to cement their loyalty to her.

"Unless I imagine a smart limiter might somehow curry favor with her who might ensure their place as her limiter will remain, or maybe they could undermine the chances of their fellow Limiters to better ensure they would stay while the others would go. I mean if something humiliating would befall Miyabi at the hand of one of her own Limiters like her skin being bleached with a colored dye or something." Lelouch said being loud enough for Miyabi's Limiters to overhear it.

The three limiters looked at one another suspiciously, but no one said a word before finishing their meals and then all three departed the table they were sitting at. This time their presence didn't go unnoticed by Chiffon who easily recognized them from the incident on the rooftop. Growing suspicious especially with the smile that was on Lelouch's face the young Pandora decided to ask.

"You noticed that Miyabi's Limiters were sitting right behind you right?"

"Really I didn't notice they were there," Lelouch replied feigning surprise, but Chiffon knew better as she carefully observed Lelouch's expression.

"Are you certain about that?" Chiffon asked which led Lelouch to look at her with a leveled gaze before he spoke again.

"Chiffon did you know the greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist." Lelouch replied with a smile on his face, although Ticy didn't quite understand what was going on but Chiffon was suspicious.

"No, but I am sure we'll be hearing some interesting things tomorrow, that much I am certain of."

* * *

The following morning Lelouch and Suzaku were walking together heading towards their next class, although Suzaku still had a bandage wrapped around his forehead he had been given a clean bill of health. As the two were walking a group of Pandora in their gym clothes jogged passed them with Lelouch saying to his childhood friend.

"Sorry about butting in like that," Lelouch apologized feeling partly responsible for Suzaku's days spent in the hospital even though he knew that it was going to happen given how Miyabi clearly couldn't handle rejection very well. Still the apology was nothing more than a formality and something to break the silence between the two childhood friends.

"Relax Lelouch I am not holding it against you for what happened. I am sure even if you had intervened or not the result might have been the same." Suzaku answered while fully aware of how different that incident could have turned out had Lelouch not stepped in. He was confident in his fighting skills taught to him as a child, but he knew against a Pandora and her Limiters he stood little chance especially if he were to be caught in a Freezing Field.

"Maybe so, but I am not satisfied with the punishment those guys got," Lelouch noted bitterly.

"Well I can't say that I am happy with it either."

"Given you've spent some time in the infirmary I am a little surprised you haven't tried to ask the academy facility to do something more about it. You could have been killed," Lelouch said with a matter-of-fact tone, but something about it made Suzaku instantly suspicious.

"You're not up to something are you?" Suzaku winced inwardly, asking his friend such particular question. As much as he hates to admit it, it would be completely out of character for his old friend to just accept things quietly. Scratch that, it's very out of character for him to just keep calm about what happened to him.

Let it be known that being Lelouch's best friend since childhood will never make your life dull; especially when the brains of the two always plot while he is dragged into misadventures.

"Of course not." Unconsciously, Lelouch looked away.

"Lelouch." Suzaku received his answer in spades. The prince has the tendency to look away when he's not being honest; a fact originated from a certain noodle incident involving kendo training and Kyoshiro Tohdoh came to mind. "What did you do?" He asked again.

"Nothing," Lelouch replied innocently but a voice behind him claimed otherwise.

"Oh no then why has Miyabi locked herself in her dorm," Chiffon asked as she was eyeing Lelouch suspiciously.

"Chiffon," Suzaku said surprised that he hadn't notice the young woman was behind them.

"Did something happen?"

"You know as well as I do something did happen because you were particularly hoping Miyabi's Limiters would act on your behalf after you got them all paranoid that Miyabi would dump them for a new and younger Limiter at some point."

"Well its true isn't it if you listen to the rumors about her so why should anything I said about it matter?" Lelouch replied with mock innocence.

However Chiffon's statement combined with what Lelouch was saying earlier was enough to convince Suzaku that Lelouch had an unseen hand in whatever befell Miyabi. Lelouch had seemed too causal in their discussion involving what happened, which seemed off to Suzaku that only served to raise his suspicions instead of lessen them.

"What exactly did Lelouch mention to her limiters?"

"He told them that Miyabi was likely to cast them aside for a younger Limiter once she grows bored of them, but then indirectly suggested to them they could get on her good side and maybe even frame and try to undermine the others to ensure they would stay in her good graces thus ensuring they would remain as her Limiter."

"I see," Suzaku said as he suspected that Lelouch must have taken advantage of their loyalty which seemed oddly unnatural by how submissive they seemed despite the fact that Miyabi was no doubt using them for private tasks, a thought that made Suzaku shudder for a number of reasons. Meaning that Lelouch used that combined with what Suzaku thought was some form of dependence her Limiters developed for her which was likely done through some short of manipulation. At least based on the conclusion he came too based on what he had just heard from Chiffon.

"I don't understand how you can believe I am at fault for it?" Lelouch said trying to maintain his innocence, although he realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"I'll be watching you Lelouch," Chiffon said while glaring at Lelouch, even through her eyes were closed the former prince felt a chill go down his spine as there was something ominous behind that smile she was giving him along with her stare.

After walking away Suzaku voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Lelouch I think you need to stop manipulating things alright."

Lelouch sighed in admitted defeat. "Was it that obvious?"

"Well considering the fact that you are hardly the type to let go of a grudge so easily."

"Maybe, but I find it hard to believe you are ok with the verdict that pretty much let those limiters off hook a little too easily."

"I just don't see any reason to go to any extremes."

"Suzaku you got caught in a Freezing Field by those three and got your ass kicked while you were immobilized." Lelouch reminded.

"Yeah I know, but I was assured it wouldn't happen again."

Lelouch was surprised by how seemingly forgiving he was being, but still there were some things Lelouch Lamperouge couldn't easily forgive.

* * *

The following day as Lelouch was on the roof of the building where the cafeteria was the young man was reading another book this time with the title: Legendary and Famous Pandora. He was alone for the most part, but watching him from the rooftop of another building was one very suspicious Chiffon Fairchild with Ticy who was seemingly doubtful about their current mission given her confused expression.

"Maybe you are overacting about this Chiffon?" Ticy inquired as her friend was using a pair of binoculars to watch Lelouch.

"No the president and I agree Lelouch tricked Miyabi's limiters into committing that dye prank and then the latest incident from last night."

"Yeah, but he hasn't been linked to any of the incidences and its probably pure coincidence anyway right?"

"I don't believe that and neither does the president."

It was obvious that Ticy was not going to convince Chiffon of the fact that this ordeal was turning into a fruitless assignment. However Chiffon saw Suzaku arrive on the rooftop moments later and begin a conversation with the young man, but after watching them for five minutes Chiffon was on the verge of agreeing with Ticy until she saw two members of Miyabi's Limiter Collection arrive upon the roof. Judging from their expressions they were strangely worried about something, but when she looked back to Lelouch the smiling girl's suspicions about Lelouch were seemingly reignited at the brief notice of a grin he saw at their appearance.

_'I need to get closer,'_ Chiffon thought before handing the binoculars to her friend.

"Hold onto these Ticy…I need to get closer." Chiffon said before hurrying away to get to the other rooftop. Using her Pandora abilities the young woman quickly reached the other rooftop leaving a stunned Ticy behind, but Chiffon was mindful not to reveal her presence but hid near Suzaku and Lelouch to listen in on their conversation.

"So what are you saying you know nothing about the incident with Miyabi?" Suzaku asked.

"No, but I have been hearing rumors. I heard that one of Miyabi's old limiters had a grudge against her as does his current Pandora partner. Some say it was him who likely convinced one of Miyabi's other limiters to help."

"How could have been possible?"

"Beats me but considering her collection and how she ultimately discards her limiters for new and younger ones I think they were convinced to take part to eliminate the competition and maybe gain even greater favor with her by exposing the traitorous limiters among them. To do that though they would need to draw the traitors out. I would think another prank maybe with blue dye on the skin through bath water would work as a good way to get Miyabi's attention then the traitor could be exposed."

"What kind of explanation was that?" Suzaku said seemingly confused, but at the same time something about the last part of Lelouch's statement worried him. Suzaku was clearly trying not to express it openly considering Miyabi's limiters were nearby, but like Chiffon the son of Japan's former prime minister was coming to the conclusion that Lelouch was indirectly responsible for the incidents befalling Miyabi.

Chiffon knew Miyabi used both her sex appeal and her ability to prey upon the insecurities of new limiters to the school typically choosing either the most meek and vulnerable upon which she likely manipulates them to the point where they become dependent on her good favor making them easy for her to use for whatever she wants with them. But Lelouch was preying on their dependency and their wish to please Miyabi and their fears they could be cast out in favor of a new and younger Limiter. He was exploiting the weaknesses and drawbacks of Miyabi's own methods of conditioning and controlling her own Limiters to his advantage.

_'I won't know for sure until tomorrow.'_

* * *

Later that night Lelouch returned to his dorm. After taking off his school coat and laying it over his chair the former prince sat down at his desk before turning on his video phone to contact his sister Nunnally at Ashford Academy. It was still very hard to leave Nunnally at the academy, but the risk of Nunnally being potentially exploited by the other Pandora to get to him or the fact she could end up like Suzaku reminded Lelouch to why he had little choice to do so. He was additionally put at ease by the fact that Sayoko was with her, but ultimately Lelouch knew he couldn't bring Nunnally here in any case because of her disabilities since this was a school dedicated to the training of Pandora and Limiters.

A few moments later the face of Nunnally Lamperouge appeared on the scene wearing her normal attire consisting of the middle-school uniform for Ashford Academy seated in her wheelchair while standing behind her, although Lelouch couldn't see her fully, was Sayoko.

"Good evening Nunnally."

"Hello brother it's wonderful to see you again." Nunnally greeted happily.

"I am sorry I am not there right now Nunnally, but it's been a little crazy here."

"I understand brother that academy isn't the kind of place I can be at, but I hope everything has been ok for you."

"Well it has been a little rough fitting it, but I think it's working out. But I should be able to come home for a little while after the upcoming carnival for the Pandora. I promise I'll bring home a surprise."

"Really what kind of surprise?"

"You'll see, but it will be something you won't expect I promise you."

Around the same time another meeting was taking place as Elizabeth Mably was sitting in her room in the Second-Year Pandora dormitory. The blonde was seated at a round table while present were her friends. One of them was probably the shortest and devious among them possessing white hair Attia Simmons while without question the most brutal of Elizabeth's friends in a fight was Arnett McMillan.

"So what did you want to talk about Elizabeth?" Arnett asked as the red-head drank a bottle of water.

"I am sure all of you have been hearing about the unfortunate incidents surrounding Miyabi?"

"I can't say I am feeling sympathy for that tramp. I had a feeling her little boy toys would rebel against her sooner or later."

"But that is not what I have been hearing though right," Attia added having heard a few different rumors.

"Yes and I have a feeling who is the real instigator of the ordeal. I assume all of you have heard about the new Limiter admitted into the academy recently; the young man who can perform Freezing without a Pandora partner."

"A little bit, but I haven't been very interested in him. The kid looks like a skinny wimp who probably wouldn't last running a single lap around the track field."

"I strongly believe the skinny wimp as you put is responsible for what happened to Miyabi." Elizabeth said which caused the two other girls to stare at the blonde Pandora blankly for a few moments.

Needless to say, the room turned silent from their leader's conclusion. One can almost hear a pin falling down on the floor as their surprised faces greet the heir of the Mably family as if she has gone completely crazy.

"Pft Haha really? You're serious? You're serious about this?" Arnett was the first to recover from her brain temporarily shutting down while at the same time she was trying and failing to contain her laughter. "You expect me to believe Mr. I look like a girl than a guy did that to Kannazuki Miyabi? The Kannazuki Miyabi? Ho ho this is too much! The next thing you say he's going to be wearing glasses to throw people off!"

"I would prefer not to underestimate him too much. What he is on the outside may not be the same he hides underneath his social mask."

"In English?" Arnett asked.

"He's putting up an act."

"Yeah...Unless I get to see it in person I don't think I'm ready to believe your theory one hundred percent. Tell you what, if you're right I'll buy everybody in our group their lunches for a month!"

"We'll hold you too it," Attia the school's reputed Manipulative Schemer said with a grin.

"Attia there is something I would like you to do though." Elizabeth inquired.

"Could you discreetly find out everything you can about Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Of course…I am curious as well about him."

"What you want a Limiter who is manipulative as you?" Arnett joked.

"I already got a Limiter remember, but I'll do some digging nevertheless."

* * *

The following morning word quickly spread through the academy that another incident befell Miyabi last night, but this time the woman refused to leave her room in the dormitory. Still there were whispers to what had exactly happened. Somehow Miyabi's bath she was given last night saw that many of the lotions she used normally for the bath water had been rigged with a blue body dye mix that left her whole body blue. The second year Pandora was too embarrassed to even leave her room as a result, but it was obvious one of her Limiters was responsible.

But Chiffon Fairchild knew the incident had been provoked into happening by the ones of a certain new student as she was doing a power walk down the halls hunting for the student in question.

After looking around the girl found her target on the rooftop where she had found Lelouch, but Suzaku was also present. The two had been spending time together, but they were among the shrinking minority of those without Pandora partners yet. Approaching the duo Lelouch noticed the look on Chiffon's face, which was an obvious sign that she wasn't here for a simple social call. Suzaku soon noticed Chiffon's arrival, so he began by asking.

"Good afternoon Chiffon; how are you?" Suzaku greeted.

"I am fine Suzaku thank you, but I need to have a word with Lelouch." Chiffon said kindly before fixing her attention on the black haired boy before her.

Across the way on another rooftop using a Listening Microphone was Attia who wore a pair of headphones connected to the dish she was using to listen in on the conversation happening on the rooftop opposite of hers. She had been curious about Lelouch, but Elizabeth's request to investigate him merely gave her an excuse to go ahead.

_'Thanks Chiffon…now let's see if I can get some juicy details from Lelouch.'_ Attia thought with a smirk on her face because up until now Suzaku and Lelouch were only talking about mundane topics such as school and who their choices for Pandora partner might be. With Chiffon's involvement she was hoping the conversation would take a more interesting direction.

"Lelouch did you hear about what happened to Miyabi this time?" Chiffon asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Suzaku realized Chiffon's reason for her presence and expression which instantly got the Japanese boy looking at Lelouch suspiciously.

"No I did not."

"It's said that Miyabi has locked herself in her room because her skin has turned blue because someone put blue dye into her bubble bath and lotions. You know I think I overheard you mentioning something like that while Miyabi's Limiters were present. In fact I think you manipulated them indirectly into doing that so they could blame one another for it."

Lelouch was quiet for a moment before he looked Chiffon in the eye and asked.

"So you were spying on us yesterday."

"Because I had a suspicious feeling you were somehow involved with the other incidents with Miyabi. You always make off-hand suggestions or observations whenever Miyabi's Limiters were near. You knew that they would do anything to curry favor with her so you played on that didn't you?" Chiffon said without changing her expression. Suzaku found himself silently agreeing with her observation of Lelouch's actions and the things he said whenever Miyabi's Limiters were in earshot.

"And so what if I made some offhand comments it doesn't mean I am responsible for it."

"At least not directly." Suzaku muttered.

Staring down Lelouch for a few moments Chiffon and Lelouch were engaged in a staring contest. It went on for a full minute before Chiffon sighed.

"Well if you are not going to admit it that is fine, because I got audio evidence proving you provoked Miyabi's Limiters into those acts against her."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be quite the problem if it got out, but I am keeping it to myself for now." With those words Chiffon left, but Lelouch was concerned about something.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked, but he knew Lelouch was guilty. Suzaku didn't think of himself as the vengeful type and while a part of him was glad Lelouch was willing to stand up for him the other part of him didn't want Lelouch sticking his neck out too far which could result in him loosing it. "I think you should just quit while you are ahead."

Lelouch was silent for a moment until.

"I suppose you are right."

Suzaku was relieved to hear that Lelouch was giving up his vendetta, but the former prince still had something he had to do first.

Attia was grinning as she had a recording of that whole conversation that had taken place. The scheming Pandora knew what Chiffon was planning and it went without saying that the Italian girl was eager to see how it was going to play out.

* * *

Six days later outside of the second year dormitories Lelouch was hiding in some bushes where he had been carefully watching and learning Chiffon's routine. Lelouch was almost sure Chiffon was bluffing, but the confidence in her choice and suspicions about him had unnerved the young man. In a school where you are a weak human being against a student body composed almost entirely of superhuman girls the very fact Chiffon potentially had something that could expose his manipulations was concerning. He doubted Chiffon would expose him, but the possibility of someone else getting their hands on that evidence was too much of a risk.

A few minutes ago Lelouch saw Chiffon leave for the day, which having observed her schedule for the last six days meant she should be gone for about two hours.

_'Ok just go in get the tape of the evidence and erase it then escape.'_

Lelouch thought, but he hesitated as he was afraid of the fact he would be breaking into the room of the strongest Pandora of the second years. Mustering his courage Lelouch quietly departed from his hiding place and carefully entered the dormitories heading for Chiffon's room, but Lelouch failed to notice that a distance away that someone was watching him.

Making his way to the second floor Lelouch cautiously climbed out of a window and began carefully moving towards Chiffon's window which he had noticed that she had left open. It was a nerve-racking two minutes of careful moving across a thin ledge before he reached the window and quickly pulled himself in. Taking a moment to calm down and collect his composure the young man began thinking where would Chiffon hide something important like evidence against him. But the former prince knew he just couldn't carefully shuffle through everything as he couldn't risk leaving any sign of his presence in the room.

But before Lelouch could begin his search he heard the door being unlocked causing the former prince to panic before diving under one of the beds near the bathroom. Hiding as well as he could as the door was unlocked and it slowly opened as a certain smiling brown-haired girl had returned much earlier than he had anticipated defying his expectations.

_'Chiffon shouldn't be back this soon.'_

The black haired teen's mind went into overdrive as he was trying to desperately figure out a way out of this situation as Chiffon Fairchild entered.

* * *

Around the same time Lelouch wasn't the only unclaimed Limiter facing trouble right now as Suzaku was walking around the gym having put away some of the equipment the physical education class had used. Unsurprisingly Lelouch was nowhere to be found, but the young man's thoughts were interrupted when three second year students decided to grace him with their presence. Attia was among them as was Arnett, but another member of their group was another petite second year with a mocha skin tone and waist length silver hair.

"Uh can I help you three?"

"You're Suzaku Kururugi right?" Attia asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Suzaku replied hesitantly.

"We would like to have a private conversation with you if you don't mind." Arnett said, but the fact she was materializing a scythe-like weapon in her hands sent the message that Suzaku was in no position to refuse.

* * *

Back at Chiffon's room Lelouch was on the verge of panicking, but he noted that Suzaku was probably right as he should have quit while he was ahead. It was too late now as he was trapped in the lion's den with Chiffon walking about her room. Lelouch couldn't see much, but he was positive it was Chiffon as he could hear her humming a tune. Lelouch began to calm down when he realized that Chiffon was presumably grabbing a change of clothes from the clothes before going into the bathroom. He listened as the water was turned on followed by Chiffon closing the door.

He could still hear the humming beyond the door as a sign that Chiffon was inside. Thankful for this good fortunate Lelouch cautiously emerged from under the bed deciding not to press his luck and escape while he could. Not wanting to alert Chiffon to his presence Lelouch was carefully crawling out from under the bed while slowly rising to his feet, but he failed to notice someone behind him.

Perched upon the bed frame like a predator waiting for its prey was Chiffon with a big grin on her face.

_'I have to get out of here and fast'_ Lelouch thought as he slowly crept closer and closer to door failing to notice Chiffon was creeping up behind him.

Just as Lelouch was about to open the door Chiffon's hand clamped down on Lelouch's right shoulder causing the former prince to completely freeze and become rigid as his higher brain functions came to a grinding halt. He didn't even need to look to realize who had caught him red handed having broken into her room. Lelouch swallowed hard while fearful of what Chiffon might do to him, but the fact he could still hear the sound of Chiffon humming from the bathroom made the former prince realize something he had failed to consider.

"You set me up."

"Uh-huh," Chiffon replied with a smile as she let it sink in that Lelouch had underestimated Chiffon Fairchild. "Now I know you are guilty otherwise why would you break into my room?"

"So... what will you do to me?"

"Who knows? I could turn you in, let you go... maybe even kill you if I really wanted to. But I'm curious. You knew getting back at Miyabi would cause trouble - I could only imagine what she would do to you if she found out - so why do it? Was it for Suzaku? I thought he told you to let the incident slide."

"There is no way I can do that. My best friend almost died that day. And for what reason? Because he didn't want to be Miyabi's Limiter? Tell me, Chiffon Fairchild: what would you have done if it was Ticy that was hurt?" Lelouch said turning around to face Chiffon with a cold stare in his eyes.

Chiffon taken back by the counter response Lelouch made, but she didn't want to lose against the young man facing her.

"..."

"Well?"

"...You have a point. But keep in mind that Miyabi was properly punished for her actions - or was that not enough for you?"

"Of course it wasn't! This is a flaw in West Genetics' entire judicial system, not just this one incident - far too often the higher-ups are soft with punishment; your academy refuses to enforce discipline on these Pandoras."

"That's ridiculous! Pandoras are the strongest weapons we have against the Nova; don't you realize we need them to fight ba-" Chiffon said before Lelouch interrupted her.

"There it is: the excuses, the justifications, the pardons - you and the entirety of West Genetics use them to remove yourselves from any responsibility for the actions of the Pandoras. You people sicken me - by excusing evil, you only help to breed more evil. Why else would the Pandoras look like tyrants?"

"But that's-"

The brown haired woman was stunned and she wasn't sure how to counter.

"So to answer one of your earlier questions: why did I do what I did to Miyabi? It's because West Genetics' idea of justice is broken, a fabrication, a lie. I don't know about you, but when I look at the Pandoras and the Limiters, I don't see humanity's last hope. All I see are hypocrites."

Yet aside from his words something in Lelouch's eyes made Chiffon remember something far back to a time that was best left forgotten.

The smile was gone and a single tear rolled down her cheek as Chiffon bitterly said.

"...Get out. Now."

Deciding it was best not to provoke her further Lelouch left. Once he was gone Chiffon dropped to her knees as another tear went down her cheek before she reached out and affectionately clutched the white hair-band wrapped around the bang hanging near her right cheek. Concerned for her friend Ticy emerged from the bathroom with her cell phone in hand. When she had spotted Lelouch entering their dorm room the young Pandora texted Chiffon alerting her to Lelouch entering the building which prompted the smiling monster to quickly return while Ticy hid in the bathroom ready to do what was needed to keep up appearances when Lelouch entered. After Chiffon went into the bathroom she had exited and quietly moved into position while Ticy closed the door and began helped add to the illusion that Chiffon was inside.

Ticy cautiously approached her friend whom she was worried at the sight of a tear running down her cheek as she overheard Chiffon mutter.

"Why is someone like you here?"

* * *

A/N: well things ended a little tense, but soon we'll have the carnival coming up. But there are still some bridges to cross first ahead for Lelouch. But the question is what will become of Suzaku, just what are Arnett and Attia planning to do. You guys will have to wait for the next chapter and I hope it will come out much faster.

Chiffon and Lelouch's relationship still has some development to go through, but will they ultimately accept one another to become partners?

But what would happen if Miyabi found out that Lelouch had been manipulating her own Limiters as a way of getting back at her.


	4. Chapter 4 Mending Bridges

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter and I want to apologize to some who feel Lelouch hasn't been more aggressive or been too restrictive. Well part of it was because I didn't want to rush through events of the story too quickly and Lelouch is younger than his canon self in this one so there is that I am trying to take into account. However in this chapter he'll learn what could happen if he oversteps himself and where having a powerful Pandora for a partner is a must especially where you are in a situation where if things go badly he has very capable support to bail him out.

At the same time I am trying not to go overboard with Lelouch that might have come off as a Gray Su or anything of the like too.

He'll get his Geass later on in the story, but not any time soon.

And Lelouch despite some mistakes made in the chapter and before will all be learning experiences which will help Lelouch improve and when he begins acting as Zero he'll be more mentally and physically prepared for it than he was in canon.

His "Shinjuku" moment is coming up…during the 9th Nova Clash. Hopefully within the next couple of chapters or so depending on how they turn out.

But there are some things that need to be taken care of before we get to that.

Thanks to AnubisGundam0 for editing and proofing the chapter as well as the new additions and improvements to clean it up.

* * *

Chapter 4

Mending Bridges

"This guy just won't break," Attia cried out in frustration pulling her two-drill-styled pigtails in frustration.

Attia had spent a better part of her afternoon attempting to convince Suzaku to reveal anything he knew about Lelouch, but in spite of her efforts without resorting to outright torture the Japanese youth has resisted every single attempt to get him to spill the truth about Lelouch Lamperouge. So far they kept to methods which wouldn't be looked down upon by teachers, but that is only if word got out. If anything it would probably come off as hazing, but the worst they would get would be a verbal reprimand.

"I've got to admit I am impressed this guy hasn't spilled it yet." Arnett said genuinely impressed by Suzaku's resolve and commitment to keep his friend's secret, as most men would have broken down and confessed whatever they were hiding after what Attia put him through.

"I guess that means he's different from the other Limiters who are either playboys, spoiled rich kids or the rare nice guy type." Creo Brand commented as she quietly observed events after having assisted Arnett and Attia in bringing Suzaku to the track field supply shed where they were conducting their interrogation.

Still despite their best efforts Suzaku managed to keep his mouth shut leaving the second-year Pandoras with fewer options. If Attia's frustration was anything to go by it was a sign that she didn't have anything else to use.

"I don't think we can keep this up for much longer. We're running out of time before anyone realizes he is missing." Cero pointed out with a deadpan expression while Arnett was inclined to agree.

"No I am breaking him no matter what it takes…there has to be SOMETHING we haven't tried yet." Attia said clinching her fists in frustration.

"You know we can't resort to outright torture. Unless you want to try forcing him to watch Batman and Robin," Arnett said followed by a short chuckle.

"Very funny, but once again you have clearly been spending too much time on the internet." Attia said with a slightly annoyed expression. "But seriously we need to figure out something."

"Can't you guys just let me go?" Suzaku said weakly.

"No and," Attia began, but the door to the shed was opened causing the petite Pandora to pause where she stood.

"I heard you three were acting strangely." Ashley said standing at the doorway while she was flanked by two members of the student council. "And what could you be doing to that poor Limiter there… I doubt this is a first room invitation."

Attia, Arnett and Creo began sweating at the sight of the Student Council President whose dark smile on her face made the three Pandora shiver in fear.

"It's not what you think," Attia said hesitantly.

"Oh I stood outside overhearing most of your conversation, and I will say this once and only once. Information about Lelouch Lamperouge is restricted by order of the Headmaster." Ashley explained as she materialized her volt weapon, which was a metallic whip. Its appearance caused all three second-year Pandora to cringe in fear as they slowly began to back away from the now slowly advancing third-year who gazed at them with a playful smile.

"Why?" Arnett felt bold enough to ask.

"Let's just say there are many reasons involved, but the fact remains you two abducted a limiter planning to torture him which is against school rules. As Student Council President I must deal out proper punishments for you three." Ashley said as she stopped before signaling for one of her fellow third-year Pandora to free Suzaku from his bounds. "Take him to the medical center and have him checked out for any injuries, then inform the administration of what happened…I'll handle this."

Suzaku was silent as one of the third year Pandoras who accompanied Ashley freed Suzaku before hurrying him off, but after the two left six more third years entered the now seemingly crowded shed.

"So shall we begin?" Ashley said with a menacing and playful look in her eyes as she cracked her whip-like volt weapon.

* * *

Around the same time Lelouch had returned to his room as he sat deep in thought. The incident with Chiffon made Lelouch rethink his approach as he thought it might be best to quit while he was ahead. Though he wondered how she had being able to bait him so easily despite his confidence that she had been bluffing, and had entered her room without his usual caution. Surprisingly the answer was that he was curious about the Pandora whose laidback personality belied her reputation, aside from retrieving probable evidence against him, he had been considering possible partners however the majority of Pandoras came from upper-class families with few exceptions, and most he rejected in turn as possible partner candidates, of those he was considering, the enigmatic Chiffon Fairchild had a giant question mark next to her name, and he had also hoped to catch a glimpse of her true character and judging by how she reacted to his rant he had gotten just that even if only a glimmer of who she was behind that ever present smile. It seemed that she too went day to day wearing a mask, which had slipped ever so slightly during his rant.

_Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me,_ he mused, he wondered what she hid behind her mask; _maybe third time's the charm?_

Even though he was confident there was no way Miyabi would figure out what happened, there was still the possibility she might, which left Lelouch contemplating a dozen possible scenarios of retaliation from the Pandora.

_Maybe it's time to quit before things escalate out of control. I got no way to defend myself against an angry Pandora much less her limiters considering what they did to Suzaku._

As much as he wanted to see further justice done to Miyabi, the logical part of Lelouch's mind convinced him that going further would risk his own personal safety and more if he kept going. In a straight up fight against another Limiter or even worse a Pandora the young man knew that Lelouch didn't stand a chance in hell. Even as a child a nine year old Suzaku swiftly kicked his ass when they first met and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

_Some of the tools I brought with me have helped me stay ahead of Miyabi and her Limiters including others, but they can't offer me any defense against a Pandora._ Lelouch thought before ultimately the logical part of his mind won the fight and he decided to cease further attempts to get back at Miyabi.

* * *

Later that day after she had finished dealing out proper punishments for a certain trio of second-years, Chiffon and Ticy were speaking with Ashley regarding the incident with Lelouch in the student council room, but to their surprise Ashley kept a stone faced expression as she quietly listened to their explanation of the incidents with Miyabi and then Lelouch breaking in to recover supposed evidence that Chiffon had claimed to process to bait him.

"I see," Ashley began once their explanation was done. "It seems highly unusual he would allow himself to get caught like that. Especially when he of all people should have realized you were buffing."

"What do you mean by that?" Ticy inquired.

"Despite how he acts Lelouch is a serious and intelligent young man for his age. Because of events he endured as a child he had a difficulty trusting others. Heck I remember the time my younger sister and Lelouch met for the first time, but let me tell you it was anything but pleasant."

"Are you suggesting that Lelouch allowed himself to be caught then?" The black haired Pandora asked while her best friend Chiffon remained silent in contemplation.

"Given the risks his exposure must have represented, he must've had an ulterior motive for it. Lelouch is deceptive and good at hiding his true feelings and thoughts from others. He hides it behind a mask of a sociable high school boy. But the truth is Lelouch is cautious and always careful to the point that just about everything he does and says is calculated." Ashley muttered as she was confused by Lelouch's recent actions. Even for him breaking into Chiffon's room was a huge risk which could have ended very badly for him if he wasn't careful.

"I think he wanted to know how I would react." Chiffon said finally. "I think his real objective was to get a look at the real me."

"Yes of course," Ashley began as a look of realization appeared on her face. "I see, so he is looking at potential partners for a Pandora. But he wants to see their actions and true characters without words."

"Actions speak louder than words." Chiffon said before Ashley nodded.

"But why go through so much trouble for something like that?"

"Well as you know a Pandora and Limiter are partners who must face death together when in combat against the Nova, so trust is critical between a Pandora and her Limiter. Lelouch who has always had a difficulty in trusting others probably isn't even sure if he can trust any of the Pandora here."

"Then how could he even begin to find a Pandora partner then?" Ticy said as she found the issue of trusting others that Lelouch had to be a difficult problem.

"Don't you think you are giving Lelouch too much credit though?" Chiffon asked.

Somehow judging from Lelouch's reaction when Chiffon confronted him the young woman got the impression that she had caught Lelouch off guard, so she was more willing to believe that Lelouch merely used it as an opportunity to learn more about her. If learning more about Pandora and their personalities was truly his objective then surely there must be an easier way to go about it. Chiffon was trying to comprehend why Lelouch was going to such lengths.

_I doubt he would confess even if I tried to ask him._

* * *

As Chiffon contemplated, another meeting was taking place in Miyabi's room as the Pandora who had been suffering one humiliating incident after another as a result of Lelouch's indirect manipulations. Unfortunately after piecing together events and getting some confessions as to where they got their ideas from, Miyabi realized they were being manipulated by Lelouch to act against her using their fear of her rejecting them and casting them aside for new limiters to get them to act on his behalf. This of course enraged the Pandora upon realizing this, but also she knew she couldn't do anything against Lelouch since he was being protected by Ashley Ashford.

The thought of facing that woman and being punished was enough to make the Limiter Glutton shiver in fear, but at the same she couldn't allow this to go reprisal. Miyabi lay back on her sofa as one of her limiters massaged her shoulders while she contemplated how she could get retribution for what she endured.

_My problem is if the president finds out then…ugh I don't want to be target of that woman's sadism._ Miyabi thought, thinking about what Ashley would do for her was a frightening prospect which was more than enough to give Miyabi pause from doing anything foolish that would bring the blonde woman's wrath down upon her. _I need him somewhere I can punish him without being directly tied to it and maybe I can convince some of the lower ranked Pandora to help, but they could spill whatever deal I make with them to Ashley. It needs to happen somewhere it could be written off as an accident, somewhere no one could intervene in._

A look of realization came upon Miyabi's face before a sinister smile formed.

"I know just what to do."

* * *

Two days later the Spring Carnival of West Genetics for all second year Pandora was ready to begin as all of them were drawing lots to pick their deployment zones before the carnival itself would begin. As this was going on Suzaku was heading towards one of the lounges to watch the carnival, but as he was walking there he saw something that caught his eye. He saw an unconscious Lelouch being loaded into a crate with a red cross painted on the side of it by two of Miyabi's limiters while the third one was readying to haul the crate away.

Suzaku realizing the possible danger his friend was in hurried to the scene ready to engage the three limiters.

Unfortunately the two limiters after dropping Lelouch into the emergency supplies crate saw Suzaku coming at them. One of them quickly deployed a Freezing Field while the second one began looking for something to attack the Japanese boy with, the third limiter quickly hauled Lelouch away heading towards the carnival arena. Suzaku struggled with everything he could muster, but it was no good but after the second limiter finally found a weapon which was a large tree branch that was pulled off a tree he approached Suzaku.

_No…I won't let this happen again. I won't!_ Suzaku thought as he continued to fight against the Freezing field, but as luck would have it someone else had seen the unfolding situation and intervened.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

All eyes turned to see two women who were part of the academy's staff. One of them who had shouted out to the two limiters who were now frightened upon seeing her began to back away releasing Suzaku from the Freezing field, while the other dropped the large wooden branch he had been preparing to use to beat Suzaku into submission while his partner kept him immobile. The woman in question was in her early twenties with a very buxom figure, which coupled with her short brown hair and matching brown eyes wearing a black skirt, a blue blouse, stockings and high-heels.

Her companion was more laid-back than her aggressive co-worker with green hair tied into a top-knot ponytail wearing a white lab coat while under it her attire was similar to her friend, but she wore a lavender shirt, a brown skirt, and light brown stockings with brown boots.

"Now why exactly you two would be ganging up on your fellow limiter like that?" Elize Schmitz inquired. "Furthermore I want to know why your fellow limiter took one of our empty emergency crates to deliver into the arena. Is Miyabi trying to cheat somehow?"

"Actually they just put my friend into those crates before wheeling him off." Suzaku said rubbing his left shoulder. "I saw them do it and I was trying to stop them."

"What are you planning, but remember we got cameras around the academy and if his story is right then the punishment will not be light this time around." Yu-Mi Kim threatened as her eyes bore down on the two limiters who were between fearing what would happen if Miyabi found out if they were caught.

"If you're worried about what Miyabi will do you, be more worried about what I can have done to you." Ashley said arriving on the scene which caused the two limiters to go pale. "Word reached me that Lelouch was abducted by you three."

The glare in Yu-Mi's eyes became even fiercer as she put one hand on the shoulder of the frightened limiter.

"Start talking…"

"She wanted us to put him in the crate so she could punish Lelouch in the arena so it could be written off as an accident." The limiter said finally breaking down and confessing to the whole plan.

"She wants to do WHAT?" Yu-Mi said in shock.

"Oh shit I better make a call." Ashley said pulling out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elize inquired.

"There is someone in the arena right now I can ask to look for him."

"What Pandora would bring their phone into a carnival?"

* * *

At that moment somewhere in the ruins of the small city that was used as the battleground for the carnivals that West Genetics held was Chiffon Fairchild. The girl was sitting on an old bench using her Smartphone to watch a movie since there was no one challenging her right now. Since her best friend Ticy has fought to keep anyone from foolishly challenging her. As a result the Pandora typically found herself just lazily sitting around and doing nothing so she began bringing her phone into the carnival to stave off her boredom by watching movies on her phone.

"I need you to make a choice for me." A man named Beck said in the movie Chiffon was watching followed by another fellow named Travis.

"What choice?"

"Option A or Option B. Option A: we walk out of here nice and easy, we go back to the airstrip, and then we begin our long journey back to Los Angeles. There'll be no bruises, no broken bones, and no problems." Beck explained much to Chiffon's amusement who giggled knowing what was coming having seen a similar scene play out earlier during the movie.

"What's in Los Angeles?"

"Your father."

"What's Option B?"

"Pretty much the opposite of A. But I wouldn't recommend that one." Beck answered which only made Chiffon chuckle as she muttered.

"He is going to run."

Unfortunately before Chiffon could enjoy the movie further it was interrupted by an incoming call from Ashley which annoyed the girl, but she knew she would be in trouble if she didn't answer it. Reluctantly followed by a sigh the Pandora answered the call.

"Hello Ashley…why are you calling while we're in the middle of a carnival?" Chiffon asked trying to hold back from voicing her annoyance at her movie being interrupted.

"Listen up Chiffon we got a problem and I need you to do something for me."

* * *

As Chiffon was being briefed on the situation the crate containing an unconscious Lelouch had already been parachute dropped into an area of the ruined city before the instructors could intervene and stop it. Minutes after being dropped off in the middle of the battlefield as the carnival raged on around him the former prince began to wake up. Lelouch rubbed the back of his head where the Limiters had hit him knocking him out before he could register what was going on, but once he was fully awake he realized he was inside some kind of crate.

_Where am I?_ Lelouch thought before he found his way out of the crate and onto the battlefield he was in. Retrieving some flares from inside the crate Lelouch began to look around, but it took Lelouch less than a few seconds to realize where he was.

_I've got to get out of here and fast._

The former prince tried to get his bearings, but as he did so he heard footsteps and quickly took cover in the remains of an old burger shop built into the base of an old building that had been all but demolished to its foundations almost. Moments later he saw Miyabi appeared as she approached the crate looking for Lelouch, which led the prince to realize not only had the Pandora figured out his involvement with what happened but had already enacted a plan to enact revenge on him without the student council finding out.

_This is really bad…if she catches me I am done for._

Lelouch took a deep calming breath as his mind went to work on ways he could get himself out of this situation. He knew if Miyabi caught him now he would be as good as dead and he was far from being able to deal with a Pandora in a straight-up confrontation.

_I have to survive this, but I know I'll likely never hear the end of it from Suzaku after this._

Miyabi was disappointed to find the crate was empty, but she also knew it hadn't dropped until recently since they were typically left on the battlefield during the carnivals to help provide Pandora with quick access to first aid should they require it in event they lose a limb, or suffer a serious injury to treat themselves until medical units could recover them. Slowly, but cautiously Lelouch crept further towards the back hoping to slip away. He kept low to avoid being spotted using the counter and the wall to hide himself from Miyabi.

Making his way into the kitchen the young man tried to look for anything he could use. He knew nothing he could find would be useful against a Pandora, but having some kind of weapon was better than not having one at all at the very least. Although he could use his Freezing field, but he wouldn't be able to do much unless he had a Pandora partner to attack while he held Miyabi down which rendered it useless without proper preparation or anything he could use while it was active.

The former prince found an old kitchen knife. It wasn't much of a weapon, but it could be useful. But after claiming the weapon he heard the sound of glass being crushed under someone's foot as Miyabi was inside the dining room of the old burger shop looking for Lelouch. Realizing it was only a matter of time before she found him in the kitchen Lelouch's brain went into overdrive before he spotted something by the oven. Lelouch eyed a yellow hose going into the back of the old gas oven.

Using the knife he found, he quietly cut the line and found that despite the years the shop had been abandoned it had retained much of the store gas.

_I can use this, but._ Lelouch thought seeing an opportunity before him, but before he could contemplate further he was found by Miyabi.

"So there you are. It's time for you to be punished little boy." Miyabi said with a sinister grin.

_Damn it I got no choice…I hope I don't kill myself._ Lelouch thought as he rose up gripping one of the flares in one hand before noticing he saw the door leading out of the back of the shop wasn't blocked.

"You got nowhere to run. If you beg I might show you some mercy." Miyabi said while Lelouch glared venomously at her.

He cautiously moved away from the oven as it continued to leak gas, but once he was safe enough without Miyabi jumping at him to attack he ignited the flare before hurling towards the Pandora but purposely missing her. As Miyabi observed the flare hit the ground near her after it missed as Lelouch intended the Pandora arrogantly began to mock the young man as he quickly bolted out the back.

"Wow that was just pathetic, but if you want a chase then that is fine by me." The Japanese Pandora said mockingly before she began smelling something.

Hearing a hissing sound now Miyabi realized what that smell was before an explosion engulfed the kitchen which in turn demolished what was left of the burger restaurant enveloping it in an explosive fireball. Lelouch was knocked off his feet, although he was otherwise unharmed, but he quickly got back to his feet since he did not want to wait around to see if Miyabi had survived or not.

* * *

Elsewhere moments before that explosion happened Chiffon was searching for Lelouch while being mindful not to waste time fighting other Pandora.

_Lelouch is here? Where am I supposed to find him in a place like this?_ The Pandora thought to herself before an explosion in the distance gave her a possible location.

"Oh…" Chiffon said before taking off before seeking Lelouch heading in the direction of that explosion.

* * *

Lelouch ran, but even as his legs began to ache and his muscles began to cry out he forced his body to keep moving trying to get as far away as he could. As he kept pushing his body to go further he tried to rapidly think of a way to get out of this situation he was in while contemplating all of his options that were open to him. The sounds of combat nearby gave Lelouch pause as he hid near an old dumpster in an alleyway before poking his head out

He eyed a group of Pandora battling one another, although he contemplated asking for help he doubt they would cooperate with him especially since they were in the middle of something.

_I just need to get around them and avoid drawing attention. If I can get to one of the gates leading out I should be fine._ The former prince thought before looking for a path he could take that should take him away from the battle. As he tried to move back into the alleyway to look for another way around Lelouch was spotted by Miyabi who despite being badly burned and scorched on her arms and legs, which having noticed that made it all the more remarkable the Pandora was still able to stand.

Regardless of her injuries Miyabi was furious.

"How are you still alive?" That was the first question popping up in Lelouch's head. Sure, Pandoras are tough as nails but to survive an explosion of that magnitude was…impressive. The prince would have been feeling more impressed if his life was not in danger right now.

"Are you serious? Is that first thing you ask after seeing me like this?" Of course that had to be the first time the 1st year would ask after seeing Miyabi in her current condition. The earlier explosion would have killed anyone trapped inside the restaurant. With that in the way, her clothes reek of the smell from the exploded fast food joint.

_Damn it I got to run for it!_

With those thoughts Lelouch made a mad dash across the battlefield, but unfortunately he got tripped by a blonde haired Pandora wielding a spike-style volt weapon before he was surrounded by the Pandora who had been fighting previously.

"Huh so that's what happened to you." The Pandora responsible for tripping Lelouch had to give him kudos for actually trying to blow up Miyabi despite being a limiter. Under different circumstance, she would have asked him to her partner. Sadly, that moment won't be arriving soon.

"On the off chance you might have gotten away I cut a deal with these girls so that I would help them get a much higher ranking if they made sure you couldn't get away from me." Miyabi said with a laugh now feeling thankfully she had planned ahead.

"I really wonder if they will really believe you'll honor that agreement or not. Or would you even honor it for that matter." Lelouch said as he was still on the ground surrounded by the Pandora the Limiter Glutton had bribed into helping her in getting revenge on Lelouch.

"Oh I am in a good enough mood that I will either way, but not until I get my fun with you. Besides they'll say the injuries you suffered were the result of an accident nothing more, caught in the fight between Pandora."

As the other Pandora stepped away to allow Miyabi to have her fun with tormenting and repaying Lelouch for all that has happened as she materialized her volt weapon Homing Daggers ready to use upon Lelouch.

"Hold it!"

Everyone stopped as Chiffon arrived on the scene with her own Volt weapons ready, a pair of large gauntlets with bladed claws on the tips of their fingers. The Pandora instantly recognized the smiling monster and while they were distracted by her initial arrival Chiffon used her own signature move to grab Lelouch and get him out of harm's way just as the after-image she left behind vanished.

"Miyabi I think you should know Ashley and the instructors are aware of what you did, so since I have no desire to fight you or your hired help. For that reason you have two options. Option A, you leave and walk away now." Chiffon asked ominously, although the smile remained there was a darker meaning behind it.

"What is option B?" Miyabi demanded defiantly.

"You won't like option B…none of you would."

Some of the Pandoras standing with Miyabi began to second guess their chances as they knew who they were facing now, but one of them who had been a previous victim of Chiffon during her first carnival dematerialized her volt weapon before running away from the fight the nameless Pandora knew would end very badly.

"She chose Option A, so how about the rest of you?"

"S-she can't take us all let's get her!" Miyabi declared before she and the rest of the Pandora in her group proceeded to rush Chiffon hoping to overwhelm her.

"Wrong choice-" Chiffon said with a dark smile.

Utilizing her signature move Illusion Turn Chiffon evaded the first charge before she proceeded to deal with her enemies using a savage fighting style that seemed to be completely opposite to one who seemed so friendly and kind. Lelouch could only watch while he was barely able to keep his eyes on Chiffon as the speeds she was moving at coupled with her after images made it virtually impossible for his eyes to keep track of her. In moments one of the Pandora who had sided with Miyabi screamed in pain as she was not only disarmed of her volt weapon, but her hands had been taken off as well before Chiffon grabbed the girl by the end of one arm and used her as a club slamming her into one of her fellow Pandora before going in for the kill claiming her victory.

* * *

Meanwhile the explosion and the small gathering of Pandora had drawn the attention of Sister Margaret and others who were observing the carnival from the command center that overlooked the small ruined city that served as their battleground. It was surprising to see Chiffon there engaging Miyabi and a number of other Pandora, but most concerning was the fact that Lelouch had somehow ended up in the ruins caught in the middle of the battle. Word had already reached her of what had happened regarding Lelouch from Yu-Mi along with word that Ashley had contacted someone who had their phone on them within the ruins who could be asked to get to Lelouch before harm could befall the young man.

"Damn it Chiffon this is a carnival not one of your horror movies!" True words have never been spoken as Ashley and everyone else from the control room watched Chiffon going all out against the Pandoras. Even Suzaku was wincing at the sight shown in the monitors.

"I wish you had inquired to who Ashley was calling beforehand." The headmaster said knowing that Chiffon would likely severely injure those Pandora who challenged her, although Lelouch would be safe though she knew from the last time she actively engaged Pandora during her first carnival she sent more than forty Pandora to the medical ward where many of them spent weeks in recovery while others ended up in intensive care.

It was a miracle no one died, but now Sister Margaret was worried they would have some casualties on their hands this time around.

"I am sorry, but it was an emergency. However you can be certain I'll make sure Mr. Lamperouge will be punished for his indirect involvement for the incidents that led to this mess." Yu-Mi said ignoring the fact that by having Ashley call Chiffon she had instigated another Pandora massacre which prompted her friend Elize to begin preparing for a very large number of wounded and those who may come with critical injuries. She was calling in the medical students and reserve doctors and surgeons they had on hand and some who were usually on standby for emergencies as a precaution.

"Yes I agree, but could I make a recommendation on his punishment to both fit the crime and to make it benefit for us as well."

* * *

Back on the battlefield Lelouch watched in silent amazement and shock at Chiffon's power and skill as a Pandora. Seemingly adding to the setting of the battle unfolding before him it began to rain. He had seen various online videos and documentaries of Pandora in mock combat against one another and footage from carnivals held at other academies like West Genetics, but all of them paled in comparison to the sheer ferocity and savagely of Chiffon Fairchild as she literally dismembered another Pandora who wasn't intelligent enough to flee when she had the chance. The ground at Lelouch's feet was soaked in blood as the bodies of Pandora who had been viciously defeated by having their limbs separated from their bodies which was usually their hands or arms while some got lucky and were beaten senseless.

_That move, it's the same as mother's._ Lelouch recognized the Illusion Turn used by Chiffon; he had seen it before over six years ago. When he was young, he had watched a sparring match between his mother and few other Pandora. The Pandora would attack only for Marianne to vanish and reappear behind them in an instant; her opponents could neither attack her nor defend against her attacks which could come from any direction in an instant, she could cut a Pandora to ribbons without a scratch. This 'blink and you'll miss it' fighting style earned her the moniker; 'Marianne the Flash'. Aside from the afterimages, Chiffon's technique was fundamentally the same.

The violence only escalated when more Pandora lured in by the sounds of battle saw their chance to overwhelm and take down the strongest second year Pandora, but all they managed to accomplish was earn a trip to what would likely become a very overcrowded medical ward of the academy at the rate Chiffon was going. One part of Lelouch wanted to run while the sight before him pinned him to the spot where he stood afraid that he ran he would draw the attention of either Chiffon or a desperate Pandora who might use him as a shield.

At one point a Pandora armed with a spear tried to attack Chiffon from above while another armed with a sword tried to attack her at the same time. It was a futile effort as Chiffon seized the tip of the Pandora's spear and then swung both spear and its wielder into the sword-wielding Pandora that had tried to attack her before moving to finish both off with a few quick swipes of her bladed claws making short work of them. The two grievously wounded Pandora fell to the ground in a bloody heap after Chiffon was done with them crying out in agony adding their blood and wounded forms to the growing pile of victims Chiffon was amassing.

_And this is the same woman whose room you broke into and almost provoked into possibly attacking you._ Lelouch thought while he realized his terrible error in underestimating Chiffon. Any doubts he had about Chiffon being the strongest Pandora in the school were completely erased from his mind.

"You won't walk away from this!" Miyabi said having managing to evade Chiffon as she was caught up in dealing with all of the Pandora who charged her.

She was attempting to attack Lelouch by using her Homing Daggers to hit him, but before they could reach their mark the six daggers she created all hit a Pandora the Smiling Monster had caught by the head using one of her gauntlets before hurling her like a ragged doll into the path of the flying projectiles causing the unfortunate nameless Pandora to be hit by the brunt of Miyabi's attack while Lelouch was unharmed. Miyabi tried to flee, but it was hopeless as a swift kick to her torso send her slamming back first into a wall where Chiffon seized her arms before she could conjure more Homing Daggers.

"Please don't!" Miyabi pleaded before Chiffon mercilessly tore both her arms off from the shoulder down.

Miyabi cried out in agony as the pain of having her arms literally torn off sent her dropping onto her knees.

The rain poured heavily with lightning crackling from the sky. It was a sight Miyabi will never forget. She turned and caught sight of Lelouch as he stood there having passively observed what Chiffon did as she fell onto the ground. Under normal circumstances, she would have made smart remarks but not this time considering the sheer amount of pain she was enduring right now.

The lightning crackling in the sky illuminated the boy's angry expression. It wasn't anything she has seen before and she was someone accustomed to rage both boys and girls during her stay in West Genetics. The 1st year looked like he came out from hell itself minus the fire and brimstone. He was just standing there in front of her like a gargoyle yet he expressed his rage without uttering a single word.

The wind blew against his unbuttoned school blazer, making the figure standing before her look heroic for reasons Miyabi have yet to iron out the details at this point.

Her vision blurring, she fell unconscious.

Throwing the woman's arms aside Chiffon surveyed the damage she had caused where a total of fifty two Pandora laid in groaning and or crying heaps with torn limbs lying around and blood all over the place including on Chiffon's claws. The woman turned around to face Lelouch causing the young man to shiver as he stood completely still as Chiffon slowly approached him before dismissing her volt weapons.

_I think will have some trouble sleeping tonight._ Lelouch thought as the smell and sight of dismembered limbs and Pandora who was surprisingly still alive despite their injuries was a little difficult for the former prince, but was sure he could adapt.

He would be after all expecting such things in the future so it was best to adapt to it now after experiencing it for the first time.

Lelouch was grateful he was sure of that but witnessing the infamous monster of West Genetics lay waste to Miyabi and the other Pandoras convinced the fallen prince that he was standing in the presence of someone immensely powerful. Without a doubt, Chiffon was perfect to be his Pandora partner. That is after he actually got used to the idea that partnering up with her will be bad for his health or not.

The former prince was careful to keep a neutral expression upon his face out of fear of provoking the Smiling Monster and becoming another victim, but Chiffon crossed her arms, frowning. That was not a good sign for the prince all things considered. He had done something that made her upset. She was even tapping her foot down impatiently as if expecting an answer from him.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Thanks for rescuing me?" Lelouch tried a guess, the most logical thing to say after being saved from the Pandora and Miyabi.

"And what have we learned?" Chiffon said waving her right index finger before the former prince while the girl has clearly reverted back to her much friendlier deposition.

"Don't pursue grudges against Pandora. Just leave it to the Pandora to handle." Lelouch said a little reluctantly, but he did not want to anger the woman before him.

* * *

A/N: during Chiffon's appearance and fight I played the OST from Fate/Zero: the battle is to the strong to help get me through the rest of this chapter which I am very happy to finally finish despite a lot of difficulty I had producing it. Originally I was going to hold off the carnival incident for another chapter, but I realized that simply wasn't possible for me anymore so I ended up doing it a chapter sooner.

Lelouch could have used his Freezing Field yes, but then beyond that there wasn't much he could do. The moment he tried to run after using it the enemy would have attacked him since he would have to be stationary to use it.

And yes I included the movie the Rundown with The Rock in it including some quotes form it which I had Chiffon quote as it felt strangely fitting for this chapter. Especially considering how much of a movie fan Chiffon is.

Next chapter Lelouch finally picks a Pandora, which will be Chiffon and how will the first room visit go. Well it's not going to go as some of you might expect it to go, but I intend to take advantage of certain rumors surrounding it to play it up for comedic effect but I got something in mind for it that will be M-rating friendly.

Speaking of picking a Pandora…Suzaku will pick his Pandora partner who will likely be Arnett, but I am almost reconsidering Ticy so last chance to speak on the matter.

I realize Freezing can go well beyond certain ratings, but I will be mindful of that and work it into the M-rating one way or another.

As for what Suzaku endured I leave that up to you the reader to decide, but of course it probably pales to what Ashley did to Suzaku's tormentors.

Thank you all for the reviews and the support, hope to get the next chapter to you guys soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Unforeseen Complications

A/N: Don't think I didn't forget about this story, it's just that I was really having a hard time with much of this chapter trying to decide on the best way to go with it. Some things I wanted to do, but I decided not to because it didn't feel right with the characters. Although this chapter isn't quite like how I would prefer it, but considering what I plan on doing I decided to take the risk and go ahead with it.

I'll save the rest of my author notes until the end of the chapter, but first I want to say thank you for the reviews and your input and I'll try to improve the chapters and the dialog as I have tried to do in some of my newer stories.

* * *

Chapter 5

Unforeseen Complications

Three weeks have passed since the conclusion of the Spring Carnival for the second year students, which ended with over fifty of them sent to the hospital while those not in critical condition were sent over to East Genetics for medical treatment since the whole medical ward had been overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of badly injured Pandora. Thankfully there were no deaths, but some were close to it by the time medical teams got to them. As clean up was underway both Suzaku and Chiffon disclosed details that led to the entire incident involving Miyabi, although technically Lelouch wasn't at fault as her limiters merely acted on information he was slipping to them in order to manipulate them. Furthermore they didn't really have any rules against Limiters and Pandoras pulling half of what was done to Miyabi.

Regardless the situation had gone too far especially with Miyabi who recklessly endangered another Limiter by bringing him onto the carnival battlefield and for having her limiters steal a crate of emergency supplies. For her actions Miyabi following her recovery would spend three weeks in the brig while her limiters would spend the same amount of time as well. Lelouch on the other hand wouldn't get off so easily through, although he wasn't directly responsible he did have a hand in it so at the recommendation of the headmaster his punishment was decided.

"YOU CALL THIS RUNNING!" Yu-Mi Kim shouted as she chased after Lelouch blowing a whistle at him as the former prince was in his gym clothes running from a very furious Pandora instructor. "You need to pick up those legs you'll be an easy target for the Nova!"

Lelouch was sweating profusely and his breathing had become very ragged as he forced his body to go further, but he was ready to drop.

For three weeks Lelouch had been put through hell, which regrettably prevented him from seeing his sister as promised but thankfully Nunnally understood. Because most of Yu-Mi's class was hospitalized surprisingly enough, which meant the former member of the Elite Numbers group had plenty of time to put towards getting Lelouch into shape. The first week was even more hellish than the third week since Lelouch was physically incapable of running one lap around the track field and couldn't even do more than two push-ups.

Alas for the former prince this did not deter the Nova Clash veteran who was simply much harsher and more unforgiving in training the young man. They literally spent the entire day training from dawn to the late evening before after some sleep and a chance to eat a diet picked out by Yu-Mi's friend Elize Schmitz, but at the same time Lelouch was forced to struggle to keep up with the rest of his school work.

Watching from the sidelines were Suzaku and Chiffon who both felt a little sympathy for the young man, but at the same time both of them knew he had only brought this onto himself. The two did wonder how much longer Lelouch would be put through this, but to Yu-Mi's credit Lelouch was beginning to improve in his third week as he was able to do six laps before wearing down and he could do more than five push-ups. Despite how much Lelouch might complain or protest no one could deny it was working and Lelouch was getting stronger and more physically in shape which he would need especially if he were to become involved in a Nova Clash.

"I heard next week she plans to have Lelouch wear weights on his legs and his arms the next time he does laps." Suzaku comment as he and Chiffon quietly observed the young man being pushed to his limits.

"I am wondering if she is enjoying herself." The Pandora commented causally observing the grin she had on her face.

"So how is he doing?" Ticy said arriving to join the two, but she didn't notice someone else approaching.

"He is getting better, which is a good thing since I think Miss Kim was losing patience with him during the second week." Chiffon answered before Ticy turned to Suzaku.

"Hey Suzaku, would you mind if I ask you something?" Ticy began as the new arrival approached until she was almost looming over them.

"Sure thing?"

"Suzaku could possibly consider becoming my limiter?" Ticy asked shyly before the new arrival standing behind them made her presence known.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Arnett snapped. "I was going to ask Suzaku to be my limiter!"

"Arnett!" Ticy said surprised by that declaration.

"But Ticy asked first." Chiffon said.

"You think that will stop me and besides I am giving up a guy like Suzaku not when the guy endured Attia's torments for the sake of his friend. If that doesn't make a decent limiter candidate then I don't know what would." Arnett said as she showed no signs of backing down.

"Why don't we let Suzaku decide then?" The brown-haired Pandora said trying to peacefully defuse the situation.

"Well this is kinda sudden." Suzaku began trying to be considerate, which Chiffon noticed which caused her to be nervous. She didn't want to force Suzaku to pick Ticy, but the young man was clearly conflicted over the matter.

"Actually why not take part in Limiter Day!" Ashley Ashford said showing up holding a pair of hats, one of them was pink while the other was blue.

"Limiter Day?" Chiffon, Arnett and Ticy asked together while the Smiling Monster was clearly concerned about where this idea was going.

"That's right to encourage Pandora and Limiters to partner up quicker we are going to try out a new event that has been proposed by the student council." Ashley exclaimed proudly.

"And how would that work?" Arnett asked.

"It's quite simple-" Ashley began showing the two hats she had been carrying. "The Limiter would wear this blue hat while Pandora would wear this pink hat, so all you have to do is exchange hats and then that's it."

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to that?" Chiffon noticing that was far too simple.

"Well you just have to compete against your fellow Pandora, especially if there is one a number of them have their eyes on. You are free to use whatever means to get said Limiter without hurting them of course and follow our normal school rules."

"So basically you have to fight and beat your competition to the Limiter then." Arnett said before cracking her knuckles. "That works for me just fine."

"Hold on there is no need for violence over this." Suzaku said as he felt very uncomfortable with the idea of being fought over like some kind of prize.

"Then pick me or Ticy already." Arnett said raising an eyebrow at the Japanese boy.

Suzaku was beginning to sweat under pressure, but I guess the poor young man was literally caught unprepared for this moment. Seeing that she couldn't much more, because it wouldn't be right for her to force Suzaku to be Ticy's partner, especially without potentially restoring to violence should Arnett not take it well. The young Pandora turned her attention back to Lelouch who was still being put through one heck of a training regime meant to make the young man stronger. Chiffon became lost in her thoughts, despite relations between the two improving in the last two weeks things were still strained between them as she once more recalled a conversation between them after Lelouch had been sentenced.

"You shouldn't be scowling like this since you brought this on yourself. I mean what were you expecting to happen once you were found out no matter how well you tried to cover your tracks?"

"And you are telling me that you wouldn't do the same, but unlike me you would be more direct? Because I seem to recall hearing about what led to your last rampage during your first carnival, so if Ticy was beaten and humiliated like Suzaku would you really have let it go even if they were punished as lightly as those limiters were?"

Chiffon was caught like a deer in front of the headlights of a speeding car, because she had no counter for that one. Yes it was true during her first carnival in the summer of her first year since she had ended up arriving late to West Genetics missing the Spring Carnival, but when Ticy was being beaten and humiliated by three of her so-called friends, who really used her for their own gains and emotionally tormented the poor girl before Chiffon arrived, the girl who would become the Smiling Monster earned her namesake in rampage that defeated and hospitalized around fifty Pandora.

She might have gone further if Ticy hadn't stopped her, which surprisingly led to her becoming the third strongest Pandora among the first years during that time because she had technically defeated Chiffon after she passed out. Chiffon had intended that, but she remembered how much noise the incident had caused afterwards that went as far as the higher ups of Chevalier took instant notice of the incident.

Chiffon sighed after recalling that incident including how she got stranded in Nevada for a little because she had misplaced the plane tickets to get back to West Genetics after visiting Chevalier HQ to fill out some reports because of said incident.

Lelouch grinned seeing that he had earned a small victory.

"Well that was just me and I was very upset at the time. But unlike me any normal Pandora would tear you apart…in fact if I hadn't shown up you might have been crippled for life or worse. So was the risk you took worth it?"

"For a friend who was the first true friend I ever had when my life had hit rock bottom…yes." Lelouch answered without hesitation annoying the Pandora, but surprising her at the choice of words he used.

'_What did he mean by rock-bottom?' _

"You are a little too vengeful for you own good, you know that right? It won't help you if you get killed because of it." Chiffon said waving her right forefinger at Lelouch while lecturing him, but she didn't have much of an advantage at this point so she was fighting a losing battle.

"So what if I am…I am dead either way." Lelouch said before leaving the hallway the two had been talking in.

Chiffon frustrated Lelouch to no end, but yet she was curious about what he meant and clearly there was some deeper meaning to his words. So during the weeks that followed the Spring Carnival the Smiling Monster had been doing some research trying to dig up some information on the young man. When she tried to find and view his records at the West Genetics library which were usually open for most Pandora to view for the purpose of seeking out a potential limiter. They didn't go in-depth, but the records usually had some basic and helpful information on a Limiter Pandora could use in making their decision on seeking a potential limiter. Most of the time whatever information was on the database for a prospective Pandora to view was determined by the Limiter himself.

However Lelouch's page was particularly blank and void of any useful information. Yet given that Lelouch was a civilian not from any known noble or wealthy family seemed very odd considering how he and Suzaku are childhood friends.

'_How does the son of a Prime Minister fit into all of this?' _Chiffon thought as she heard that no one even knew Suzaku existed as he was virtually hidden from the public until sometime after Japan became Area 11.

'_How did they meet?' _Chiffon asked herself mentally as the thought of some Britannians who seemed fairly common as far as social-status goes meeting the isolated and publically hidden son of Japan's leader seemed very far-fetched. Furthermore based on what Lelouch had said to her he and Suzaku knew each other before Japan became Area 11.

There was only one conclusion…the information about Lelouch Lamperouge was likely a lie to hide the real truth.

'_Surely through the academy must know about this?' _Chiffon thought knowing the academy did very extensive background checks on those Limiters and Pandora who enroll, so there was something else about Lelouch that only Suzaku knew about.

She was about ready to give up when an accidental internet search with Lelouch's first name turned up an old news article that caught her attention.

**Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister killed in invasion of Japan!**

Opening the article Chiffon began reading its contents. The article revealed how the son and daughter of the late Empress Marianne had died during the violent invasion of Japan. The report claimed they were killed by Japanese soldiers during the invasion out of spite for the royal family and their bodies were destroyed. Reading further she found the report mentioned that the two had been sent to Japan as political hostages following the demise of their mother who was once regarded as one of the strongest Pandora of her time and a famous member of the Knights of the Round ultimately catching the eye of Emperor Charles zi Britannia becoming one of his many consorts.

Even the circumstances of her murder seemed very suspicious to Chiffon after reading details of how a terrorist attack on villa she had been living in claimed her life while dying to protect her daughter who narrowly survived but was left crippled from the waist down and traumatized for life. Reading further Chiffon discovered that there was a falling out between the prince and his father when he was confronted on the matter that resulted in the prince being disinherited before he and his sister were exiled to Japan.

The place they had stayed at was the Kururugi Estate until the war broke out.

'_No way, but…'_

Chiffon thought as it all began to come together, especially since she saw a family portrait of a young Lelouch with his sister and mother. The boy was a dead ringer for Lelouch and all of the facts including his choice of words lined up perfectly, but could it really be true? If it was then it would explain a lot about the young man's vengeful mindset and how he had so many issues about trusting people.

'_Because of events he endured as a child he had a difficulty trusting others.' _Chiffon thought remembering Ashley's exact words just as the Pandora found out that the Ashford Family had been ruined greatly in part because of the Empress's demise.

Returning to the present Chiffon hadn't told anyone what she found out yet, but she wasn't exactly sure how to best approach Lelouch or anyone on that subject. She didn't have much of a right to question him on revenge either, because she knows from her own experience that it's pointless in the end but at the same she could not question the burning need for retribution when you lose some precious to you.

Thinking of this Chiffon tenderly ran her fingers along the white ribbon she had in her hair.

'_Remember no matter how hard life gets, but if you keep on smiling I am sure you will find happiness in the end.'_

Chiffon remembered the words of her dearest friend she knew before meeting Ticy, but she also remembered the sniper's bullet that ended her life. For all of her strength and ability she failed to protect the one who had come to matter most to her and she didn't know how much she mattered until she lost her. The pained image of her cradling the lifeless body of her dead friend, the first real friend, she had ever made while she was crying. But after that she swiftly avenged her demise by brutally killing all of the soldiers and the sniper who had been sent for her in a one-sided massacre.

Afterwards she realized how pointless it was. Killing them didn't bring her friend back and yet couldn't tell if she really felt better or not. Sometimes she felt worse for it and other times she felt nothing at all.

'_How could I even begin to start with him?' _

"Chiffon," Ashley said approaching Chiffon, which brought her out of her thoughts. "Could you do me a REALLY big favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you perhaps accompany Lelouch back to Ashford Academy the day after tomorrow?"

"You mean escort him to the academy?" Chiffon asked with a confused expression as it was odd request.

"Yes, although I am sure his sister Nunnally will be thrilled to meet a famous Pandora like you. But considering all of the trouble Lelouch has found himself in I think he could use a bodyguard." Ashley said sweetly, but Chiffon couldn't help but shake the suspicion that Ashley was hiding something.

"Would Lelouch be ok with that?"

"Well I have yet to tell him, but I have spoken with someone who has greater influence over Lelouch." Ashley answered with a mischievous smile.

"Who would that be?"

"I talked to his younger sister Nunnally."

"That seems to be going a bit far for something like this, so what exactly are you really up to Ashley?" Chiffon asked who was clearly suspicious of Ashley Ashford's intentions. "Do you want me away from the academy for your Limiter Day?"

"Oh no nothing like that, because it won't happen for another three days. Lelouch's visit to Ashford Academy is in two days, so don't worry you won't miss it."

Chiffon wasn't completely convinced, but she didn't see how she could get anything further out of Ashley. Although she saw this as a golden opportunity to get more information on Lelouch and maybe meeting his sister would confirm some of her suspicions hopefully.

"I suppose I could come along if Lelouch is fine with it." Chiffon said finally, but she had her doubts that Lelouch would be open to the idea.

"Oh I'll convince him, so don't worry." Ashley said with a smile, but secretly she was glad.

'_I'll do Limiter Day while they are awhile so that way things can be a little more fun without Chiffon hindering things.' _Ashley thought before casting a glance at Ticy, Arnett and Suzaku.

* * *

Two days later despite some reluctance to do so Lelouch was finally returning to Ashford Academy with Chiffon accompanying him to ensure he returned to West Genetics safely. Even Lelouch was reluctant to let Chiffon come with him he was backed into a corner by Ashley who told Nunnally about Chiffon. Of course Nunnally was excited to meet the world's strongest Pandora and begged Lelouch to bring her along otherwise she threatened she wouldn't forgive him for not coming to visit sooner as he had promised.

"I don't know what happened, but I am sorry about you getting dragged into this?" Lelouch said with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry about it. I don't often have the chance to go into the Toyko Settlement area, so this is a nice change of pace for me. But I am curious to meet your little sister through." Chiffon replied with a bright smile, which for some reason left Lelouch feeling worried.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the academy Suzaku noticed something very odd when he was walking through campus. He thought it was a mistake at first, but he began sweating when he saw everyone the first year limiters wearing the blue hats while he saw some second year Pandoras wearing the pink hats. If it had been one or two just wearing them he might have just brushed it off, but the fact that just about every first year limiter but him was wearing them worried him.

"Attention everyone this is your wonderful Student Council President Ashley Ashford here addressing all first year Limiters and second year Pandora." Ashley announced over the PA system as Suzaku felt his blood grow cold. "As you all know today is Limiter Day, so beginning very soon all second year Pandora will seek out a Limiter and exchange hats with them. This is to add a nice level of fun and to encourage second year Pandoras to actively seek out their limiter quicker."

'_But I thought it wasn't going to happen until tomorrow?' _Suzaku thought as he noticed a few second year Pandoras were eyeing him.

"With that said let me say as a reminder that outright combat against your fellow Pandora is strictly prohibited. We'll have the teachers and Pandora from the third year class to ensure this order is followed, but…anything else goes for acquiring that Limiter you have your eye on…so time to BEGIN!" Ashley exclaimed cheerfully before using an air-horn into the microphone to signal the start of Limiter Day.

Suzaku began running as he saw a small group of second year Pandora advancing towards him wishing to claim him.

In another corner of the academy Ticy was annoyed as she was already trying to find Suzaku even before Ashley began the Limiter Day event. She hoped she could find him before Arnett could or before someone else got to Suzaku first.

'_You made the event a day earlier than what you had told us because you didn't want Chiffon and Lelouch involved.' _Ticy thought as she was rushing through the academy trying to find Suzaku, but she suspected Ashley wanted Chiffon out of the picture mostly so she could help Ticy and avoid a possible outbreak of violence. It was unlikely, but Ticy reasoned that is what Ashley and the teachers feared which was why Chiffon was allowed to accompany Lelouch to Ashford Academy as his escort.

Ticy hoped Chiffon was having a good time as she continued her search for Suzaku.

* * *

Speaking of the two teens, Lelouch and Chiffon arrived at Ashford Academy without incident, but Lelouch was feeling strangely uneasy after returning to the academy. Still having the bright and cheerful Chiffon Fairchild by his side didn't do much to dampen his mood, but oddly Lelouch felt like he needed to be mindful of something that was amiss.

"Your school seems much smaller compared to ours, but it's much greener through." Chiffon complimented.

It was true…compared to West Genetics even through it was much larger compared to Ashford Academy but the academy he had spent some of his early teen years at had a more pleasant atmosphere with lush green trees surrounding and a small forest dotting the grounds with a lot of grass throughout the campus. That was not saying West Genetics didn't have trees and green grass either, but just not as much when compared to Ashford Academy.

"I guess having all of these trees does help provide a more pleasant background which is better than having just buildings in the foreground around the academy." Lelouch said in agreement.

The two reached the student council clubhouse where Nunnally resided. The group met Nunnally on the second floor in the dining room where Sayoko was also with her. The two sat at the table together making origami together before Sayoko noticed Lelouch and Chiffon's arrival as they passed through the door that opened up automatically as the two drew close to it allowing them entrance.

"Welcome back Lelouch-sama." Sayoko greeted.

"Brother it's so wonderful to see you." Nunnally cheered upon realizing her brother was here.

"I missed you too Nunnally, but I am sorry for not coming to visit sooner than I said I would."

"It's ok, because I heard about the trouble you got into." The girl replied surprisingly cheerfully.

Lelouch signed not wishing to discuss that incident.

"Anyway this is Chiffon Fairchild a friend from the academy." Lelouch said introducing Chiffon as the former prince was more than eager in seeking to change the subject.

"WOW so she is the Smiling Monster and among the most talked about rising Pandora at West Genetics?" Nunnally exclaimed excitingly as news of Chiffon's battle during which she defeated around fifty Pandora had been the talk of some chat channels related to the discussion of Pandora as well as among some of the girls in the academy.

"Why does everyone call me that I am hardly a monster?" Chiffon asked with a confused expression bringing one hand to her chin to think about that nickname of hers.

'_That is probably because of how you tend to dismember your fellow Pandora and send most of them to spend over a week in the hospital?' _Lelouch thought while looking at Chiffon with a weary gaze.

"I didn't mean to offend, but that is the nickname people give you over the internet at Pandora discussion forums?"

As Chiffon and Lelouch became more aquatinted with one another something else was happening within the academy that was certain to complicate matters for the students and everyone else. Inside one of the storage basements which was large enough to hold a Knightmare Frame among other things. However the room was large enough to hold a meeting between former Duke of the Ashford Family Alexander Ashford and his greedy and high-maintenance wife Cassandra Ashford. Alexander had his daughters' blonde hair, but he had green eyes with a slender build while his wife had the blue eyes her daughters carried but she had short brown hair. Both were dressed in presentable business attire with Cassandra wearing a gray business suit with a skirt and a blue tie while her husband wore a brown suit with a red tie.

Standing across from them were a dozen Japanese men plus one woman, but judging by their clothing and how tattered it seemed to be these men were clearly from one of the Japanese ghettos. More specifically they come from the Saitama Ghetto as they are part of the Fierce Yamato Alliance. Overall they were not a particularly noteworthy resistance group, but they had been known for some hit and run tactics against the Britannian Police force and on Britannia Military Supply convoys. So they survived only because the Viceroy and the Military were distracted from hunting them aggressively since they were a very minion threat compared to other resistance movements in operation such as the Japan Liberation Front.

"So let me make sure I get this straight?" The leader of the resistance members asked. He had long black hair and an orange bandana on top of his head while wearing a pair of glasses over his blue eyes. "You want us to more or less scare some kind who went off to West Genetics to get him to come back here?"

It wasn't unheard of for Britannians or those with deep pockets with influence within the military or not to reach out to these resistance members to do a job for them while in exchange they would get a hefty paycheck for their work. Some of them didn't like it, but smaller groups like the Yamato Alliance desperately need the funds for weapons and other supplies.

However the job being offered to them was very unusual to say the least.

"Yes, but we wish for him to return to Ashford Academy alive and preferably willing. We don't care how the job is done, but we would like it accomplished."

"Basically you want us to perform scare tactics and get this one kid attending a school for superhumanly powerful females to come back here?" The leader said looking at the two with a questionable expression upon his face.

"Yes and we will reward you very handsomely." Mr. Ashford said trying to persuade them.

"Ok first question, are you people insane? Who in their right mind would go anywhere near that school full of super powered freaks. There is a reason why even the JLF has never gone anywhere near that place, but we know how we can make this work out. We'll just take over this school and hold everyone hostage while at the same time we figure out what makes this kid so damn important to you since I am sure someone will pay a pretty penny for such info." The leader replied before snapping his fingers as his companions trailed their weapons on the Ashfords. "Tell the boys to get ready for a hostile takeover of this place."

* * *

Sometime later Lelouch, Chiffon and Nunnally was watching a movie together, although Nunnally couldn't see it she could hear it just fine.

Everything with the visit so far seemed uneventful, but then some concerning background noise was heard.

"Wow these are some great sound effects?" Nunnally exclaimed.

"I don't think there was gunfire that sounded like machine gun fire in Bambi." Chiffon pointed out seemingly confused by the usual background noise, but soon she and Lelouch realized it wasn't coming from the movie it was coming from outside the club house.

As Lelouch feared their movie was interrupted when a pair of armed men invaded the school club house intending on taking Nunnally and Lelouch hostage, but their mistake was not realizing there was a Pandora inside the room as well. However that was not their only mistake as well, which they were soon about to learn.

"Alright we're taking over this academy, so hands up and follow us!" One of the lead resistance members demanded.

One of them fired a shot from his gun towards the trio with a bullet flying over Chiffon's head.

"So you took a shot at me then huh?" Chiffon said with a slightly annoyed expression, but it was a result from the fact that the movie they were watching was being very rudely interrupted. "Well ok then…hold this Lelouch."

Chiffon handed the bowl of popcorn to Lelouch before suddenly she was behind the two terrorists before the image of her that had been sitting on the couch began to fade. Chiffon's quick and successful use of her signature Illusion Turn skill, which left an after image in place of where she had been standing before, allowed her to very easily catch her enemies off guard. The two Japanese men realized the woman was a Pandora, but it took them a second longer to realize she was behind them with Volt weapons deployed. Moving quickly she swiftly disarmed them by knocking their weapons from their hands before kicking them hard enough to floor one to the ground leaving said terrorist groaning in agony. The second one got hit by a vicious backhand from Chiffon which sent the terrorist flying against a wall.

With both men down Sayoko arrived in the room, but unlike Chiffon the Japanese maid had blood on her apron which meant that she must have encountered a terrorist.

"I'll take care of these two." Sayoko said dragging them off.

"Are you two alright?" Chiffon asked.

"Yeah…thank you again Chiffon." Lelouch said, but deep down he felt a little annoyed as Chiffon saving him on what was beginning to become a regular ordeal was beginning to bother him especially since he did not want to be dependent on anyone.

"You're welcome, but what on earth is going on?"

"I think it's like they said a group of terrorists is taking over the academy planning on holding the students hostage." Lelouch answered while Nunnally looked frightened.

"Brother I am scared."

"Don't worry Nunnally everything will be fine."

"Well since they fired a bullet at me they are free game. Sayoko…could you stay with Lelouch and Nunnally and I'll take care of this. I'll be exercising my right to self-defense." Chiffon replied in a cheerful, but at the same time her voice was frightening as well too.

Chiffon left the room before Sayoko closed the door and locked it right before barricading it with furniture and then gesturing for Lelouch and Nunnally to move away from the windows with the trio retreating into the kitchen where it was probably a safer location to be at. Knowing what was coming Lelouch made sure to grab a radio headset for Nunnally.

"Nunnally you should listen to some music with these to help you calm down a little."

"Uh ok…I am not sure how it will help?" The girl asked as Lelouch put them on while increasing the volume so it could be loud enough for Nunnally not to hear the impending sounds of those terrorists meeting the Smiling Monster.

Sure enough Lelouch was right as he heard screaming and gunfire, but it was all in vain as none of them had any hope against a Pandora as dangerous as Chiffon who alone took down around fifty Pandora singlehandedly. Still Lelouch recognized they were not out of danger yet, but one hand the former prince believed it was fortunate Chiffon was with him otherwise the situation could have gotten much worse without her intervention.

'_Wait a minute?' _

Lelouch realized that Chiffon had escorted him back to the academy at Ashley's insistence, so the former prince could help but wonder if this terrorist attack of the academy was the result of some kind of strife within the Ashford Family.

'_I knew Milly and Ashley's parents were not pleased about me going to West Genetics, but to go this far is insanity.' _

The young man couldn't help but wonder if Ashley had gotten wind that her parents were planning something to pull Lelouch out of West Genetics to keep their insurance policy safe from both danger and exposure. The fact they were willing to use terrorists was clearly an act of desperation and a risky one, which has obviously must have backfired on them if they were taking over the academy.

'_There is nothing I can do now except wait it out and hope for the best.'_

* * *

Around the same time back at West Genetics' as Limiter Day was in full swing with Ashley completely unaware of the terrorist takeover of her family's academy while Suzaku's own situation was in some ways better than Lelouch's current one, but not much better. It was dependant on your perspective of the situation if having no less than twenty Pandora interested in making you her Limiter was a good thing, but of course the problem was that some like Miyabi are unlikely to accept a simple no as an answer. Thus bringing us to Suzaku Kururugi's situation as he locked himself inside one of the empty classrooms while trying to hide from the number of Pandora who wanted to make him become their Limiter seemingly regardless of his preference, but Suzaku needed to find a Pandora for himself or his situation would worsen the longer it drags on.

'_Ok maybe I should just find Ticy and ask her.' _Suzaku thought deciding upon a Limiter choice for himself, but his next problem was finding the girl before other Pandora wanting him would track him down.

Deciding that leaving the building through the way he came was a bad idea, so Suzaku opened a window and snuck out after unlocking the door. Once he was out Lelouch kept to the bushes while exercising extreme caution to avoid being detected by the Pandora running around the school looking to claim a Limiter.

'_I wish I knew where Ticy was, but I guess I am envious of Lelouch right now.' _Suzaku thought with an amused smile clearly aware of the situation his friend from childhood was currently in.

In another corner of the school Ticy was trying to find Suzaku before Arnett or someone else did, but she was literally searching for a needle in a haystack. She would probably find him eventually, but with every second year Pandora out on the hunt for a Limiter trying to find a single first year student in this chaos was proving to be difficult especially since there were some like Suzaku who had chosen to hide as opposed to leaving themselves out in the open.

'_Where are you Suzaku?'_

* * *

Back at Ashford Academy the terrorists had managed to get a large number of the students into the gym before word of a Pandora killing their men left and right reached them. However without warning the lights were turned off suddenly, which only made the terrorists more tense and frightened. As one of their men left to restore power to the room one of their own was swiftly attacked by Chiffon who was using the cover of darkness to quickly pick off the terrorists holding the hostages so they could not use them as effective human shields if they couldn't see where she was.

After another scream was heard from one side of the room another member of the Fierce Yamato Alliance met his hands at the hands of Chiffon Fairchild one of the terrorists managed to grab a hostage trying to use the student as a shield.

"Listen up you damn bitch I got," The terrorist began to say, but he never had a chance to finish his sentence as Chiffon appeared behind him severing his head from his body with one quick swipe of her claws.

The hostage he had been holding didn't even realize the man who tried to use him as a shield under his body collapsed to the ground moments later. The terrorist probably didn't even realize he had been killed judging by the look on his face as his head fell onto the ground.

The process repeated itself and the terrorists didn't have a chance. Even if they could see their weapons had no chance of harming Chiffon Fairchild, which was provided if they could even hit her thanks to her Illusion Turn that left afterimages in her wake making the situation even worse for them.

"SOMEBODY HIT HER…Arrrggghhh," Another terrorist cried out before being killed by the Pandora after he tried shooting his rifle into the darkness hoping to hit Chiffon, but all he struck was one of his fellow comrades missing the hostages.

The lights came back on and the students of Ashford Academy including the staff who had been taken hostage were shocked to see all of their captors laying dead on the floor with their heads missing from their bodies while some their throats slashed out and others had various wounds on their torso with one who had been accidently shot by one of his own.

The terrorist who left to turn on the lights returned and saw the bodies of his comrades laying about the room. The man began sweating profusely while trying to comprehend what had happened to his comrades in arms before a sweet cheerful voice spoke behind him.

"You know it might be a good idea to drop the gun and just surrender," Chiffon said cheerfully, but her tone was also that of matter-of-fact.

The man quickly turned around only to have his weapon seized from him by Chiffon who crushed the assault rifle in her hands while still wielding her Volt Weapons. It took the poor Japanese man to one full minute to process this before his face paled and the man proceeded to wet his pants.

"Why don't you just get down on the ground with your hands behind your head…there will be no shame in that," The Pandora said sweetly before the man reluctantly if not moving very slowly because of how terrified he was. He lay on the ground and placed his hands on the top of his head before he began sweeping in both shame and fright. "I'll let you guys handle him until the police take him away."

Chiffon left to hunt down the remaining terrorists while the sole survivor of the one-sided massacre that took place kept weeping on the ground before assuming a fetal position. The students and teachers who considered beating the man for what happened were now very reluctant to do so since they felt nothing but pity for the terrorist who had clearly been mentally broken.

Outside Chiffon was checking the last of the buildings using her speed to sweep through all of the buildings very quickly, but after checking the last building she had only the underground storage area left to cover. As Chiffon made her way to the underground area, although she had some difficulty finding her way to it since this was her first time at the school. But after questioning a teacher and some of her students to its location the smiling monster was on her way to clean out the last of the terrorists.

Along the way a phone call interrupted her, which after dismissing her Volt weapons Chiffon pulled out her cell phone to answer it.

"Hello," Chiffon asked since she didn't bother to look at the caller ID. "Oh hi Ticy how are you doing?"

"_Hey Chiffon I was just calling to check if you were doing ok at Ashford Academy," _Ticy inquired as the Pandora was still looking for Suzaku.

"Oh I am doing ok, but those terrorists who invaded the school kinda ruined the movie I was watching with Lelouch and his little sister," Chiffon said in a depressed, but oddly casual way which caught Ticy completely off guard. Not too much by the fact that terrorists had invaded Ashford Academy, but how nonchalant Chiffon was being about it.

"_WHAT," _Ticy shouted over the phone as she nearly stumbled and tripped upon hearing the word terrorists, so it didn't take long to piece together what was going on at Ashford Academy.

"Right I forgot to mention that terrorists suddenly invaded the school so I am fighting them since they you know attacked me," Chiffon explained sounding quite chipper about it.

"_Uh," _Ticy began, but clearly the Pandora was at a loss for words. _"Uh…Chiffon do you have Suzaku's phone number on you by any chance?" _

"Oh sure I got it right here…I'll text it to you," Chiffon replied before quickly sending out a text message before bringing the phone back up to her ear. "That should take care of it, but did you call me just for that? Is everything ok at West Genetics," The smiling Pandora inquired feeling suspicious of the reason Ticy had called her.

"_Nothing is really going on right now, but I am just trying to find Suzaku that is all," _Ticy said deciding that it was best she should just end the call as soon as possible. _"I should let you go…we can talk later when you aren't so occupied ok Chiffon?" _

"Sure thing Ticy I'll handle these terrorists and get right back to my movie with Lelouch and Nunnally…bye," Chiffon replied before Ticy said her good-byes and hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile a beaten Alexander and Cassandra Ashford were leaning against a wall in the corner of the storage room and hanger for their family's Knightmare Frame the Ganymede. Both former nobles were beaten and had bruises and cuts upon their faces and limbs as the terrorists and their leader were trying to find out why Lelouch Lamperouge was so important to them.

Just when it seemed like Mr. Ashford couldn't take anymore his wife finally broke down and began to spill it.

"Alright fine…that brat has been too much trouble than he has been worth," Cassandra said with barely concealed disgust in her voice.

"Cassandra," Alexander began to say but a quick blow to the face by one of the terrorists using the butt of his assault rifle silenced him.

"That brat is a former Britannian Prince who has been disgraced and kicked out of the royal family. We kept him around as something of an insurance policy just in case things for us didn't go well, but that boy dares attempts to rebel against us by going to West Genetics. If the royal family found out we allowed that and we have been hiding him in such a way they will have our heads," Cassandra said while trying to contain her anger that she held for the terrorists and Lelouch.

"I see," The lead terrorist said before adjusting his glasses, "Well that explains quite a bit then."

"I agree it does," Chiffon said while she was standing behind the terrorists with a smile on her face and her hands were once more encased with her signature Volt Weapons.

* * *

A/N: well with that chapter done we're a few steps closer to coming over that hill. A few things that need to be taken care of next are who will Suzaku take as his Pandora partner and love interest? How is Chiffon going to handle the situation before her now, especially since she knows Lelouch's secret which considering how it has been implied that no one outside the Kururugi Family and certain people knew Suzaku existed it would seem odd to people who do a little digging wondering how a nobody like Lelouch would have known Suzaku if he was being hidden from the public eye and Lelouch was from a seemingly common family of nobodies.

Chiffon was suspicious Lelouch and Suzaku were hiding something, but now Mrs. Ashford's confession confirms it.

Also next chapter Lelouch and Chiffon become partners, and while I know some people believe what a First Room Invitation implies I am not quite sure if Chiffon would consider doing that with Lelouch. I am planning to do something a little different with it, heck I plan on making fun on what it implies and play it up for humor even.

Either way we are getting closer to the next Nova Clash, which will be Lelouch and Chiffon's own Shinjuku Ghetto type battle/moment for them later on.

Anyway thank you for reading and thanks for being patience. I don't feel quite satisfied with this chapter, but satisfied enough that I can move on now at least. I am considering Ticy more for Suzaku, but considering the poll I ran early on with this story I decided to give Arnett a fighting chance to win Suzaku even through her chances are pretty low right now.

So read, review and tell me what you think and I am open to suggestions on how Chiffon should handle the current situation.


	6. Chapter 6 Lies and Truth

A/N: well this chapter took some time, but updates have been slow for this story because of the fact I got a few other projects to tend to and I was also allowing current events in the manga to play out to see if there is anything I can use for future chapters.

I have plenty more ideas now, but I got so many now it's hard to pick the best ones. I know how I intend to end this story, but its everything else that happens in the middle I am debating on trying to pick out the best ideas to improve the story.

Before I go further I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story so far and favorite it. I greatly appreciate it and I hope the next updates for this story will come a little quicker, but they are only slow because the manga is still ongoing and I am keeping an eye open for anything I could possibly use.

Thanks to AnubisGundam0 for fixing up and cleaning up this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Lies to Truth

Chiffon Fairchild faced down the terrorists as they were careful to take notice of her blood stained claw-like Volt weapons she had encasing both of her arms. The terrorists quickly used the two leaders of the Ashford Family as human shields, but it was a futile effort as Chiffon used Illusion Turn once again leaving an after image as she quickly got behind them with blinding speed. They barely had time to react, but their efforts were in vain as the last thing the leader of the terrorists saw was Chiffon's claws raking down upon his face.

Mr. and Mrs. Ashford were in complete shock at Chiffon's speed and how quickly the terrorists were put down, but now they quickly realized they had a problem as Alexander Ashford asked in a shaky voice.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough and more to record it, but I wonder if the police should hear this." Chiffon replied holding up her cell phone as it had a voice recorder built into it, which she used to take notes in class and make quick memos.

"Are you insane the royal family will have our heads for this?" Cassandra cried out realizing that the fact they have kept Lelouch and his sister as insurance after faking their deaths coupled with the fact they were hiring terrorists to scare him back into their care, only for it to backfire upon them in such a matter only ensured the end of their family in almost every way.

"Oh I am sure while some members of the royal family would be different, but I hear some were quite fond of Marianne and her children so I would hate to imagine what would happen to you two if word got out." Chiffon replied with a matter-of-fact tone, but the smile on her face never faded. "At the same time through I think the situation is made worse by the fact the children of the noble families attending this school whose lives were not only endangered but I imagine some probably got killed too."

The faces of the Ashfords paled in realization that if the royal family didn't seek retribution as a whole against them then surely the various noble and wealthy families who have children attending the academy might. Regardless Alexander knew Chiffon had them in a corner and if word of what happened got out they would not only be completely ruined, but their lives would be as good as forfeited.

It was only a question who would have them killed first; the Royal Family or the Nobility?

"What do you want?" Alexander said in defeat.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra snapped

"Don't be stupid we are finished unless we accept whatever terms she sets."

"Don't worry I am not asking much, but I would like you to leave Lelouch alone. Keep caring for his sister and keep her safe by all means, but if anything befalls Lelouch or his sister then you can be sure this is going to get out." Chiffon said with a devilish smile.

"You…you can't threaten us…we are…we are." Cassandra Ashford said as her eyes began twitching, but before she could attempt to finish that sentence a gunshot rang through the air before the woman fell to the ground. Surprised Chiffon saw that it was Alexander who had shot his own wife, but the expression on his face clearly showed that he did not enjoy it.

"She never accepted our fall from grace and our titles being stripped from us. I think as years went by she slowly became more unhinged as the desperation to regain what we lost drove her leading up to this. I suppose our daughters being rebels didn't help matters." Alexander Ashford said sadly as he wiped his fingerprints off the gun before placing it in the hands of one of the dead terrorists.

"Was it really necessary for you to kill her?" Chiffon inquired.

"I have known her for years and I have watched her deteriorate since our fall from grace. Believe me this was a mercy killing, because she never would have accepted your terms. She would attempt something else to either sell you out, Lelouch, his sister, or one of our daughters for a chance to be a member of the nobility again."

Chiffon possibly could have prevented her demise, but silence indicated to Alexander that either Chiffon agreed with him or perhaps she didn't but she knew that Cassandra might have only caused more trouble if she remained alive.

"Nothing can be done about it now I suppose."

"As long as you can keep Lelouch from getting killed or exposed then you have my word as head of the Ashford Family that we will uphold that bargain."

* * *

Sometime later the police had just about finished cleaning up what was left of the terrorists, but thankfully that part was easy for them as those who survived Chiffon's assault had been quick to surrender themselves to the police. Thankfully those who knew of their true reason for invading the academy had died with the leaders, but still Chiffon had a phone call to make after she had finished speaking to one of the leading officers while being thanked for her heroics.

Dialing a number only she knew she brought the phone to her ear listening to the ring tone.

"Hello Chiffon." A voice on the other end greeted when he picked up the phone.

"Hello father…" Chiffon said as quietly as possible in the hopes no one would hear her. "I hope I am not disturbing you considering the different time zones."

"Not at all, but I am curious why you are calling me as this is unexpected."

Across the ocean somewhere within the Chinese Federation was a man in his possible early sixties with amber eyes and white hair as a result of his old age. Usually serious he had a calmer expression on his gaunt-like facial features which despite his age he was considered handsome. His chosen attire consisted of wearing a white suit jacket, blue slacks, and a blue dress shirt with no tie.

"There was something unexpected I need your help with." Chiffon said to the man on the other line who was standing upon a balcony with a picture-perfect view of a Chinese Garden and his home away from Japan was a ornate Chinese Mansion he was given.

"I am listening…"

Back at West Genetics the eldest daughter of the Ashford Family was in shock as she was on the phone with her father after hearing the news about what happened. She would have called sooner, but she was delayed when she was questioned by the Headmaster if she was somehow involved with sending Chiffon to Ashford Academy finding that it was a little too convenient for her to be there.

"I am sorry to tell you Ashley that your mother is dead." Alexander said sadly, but while trying to hide his own involvement in her death.

"Father, tell me what happened? Terrorists attacking the academy just don't happen right out of nowhere, so what was going on really?" Ashley demanded when through she was saddened by her mother death it didn't stop her from demanding answers.

"This isn't a conversation to have over the phone right now, but let's just say it involved Lelouch and your mother."

It took Ashley to realize what her father meant and what had probably had happened.

"The rest I am sure you'll hear about from your fellow classmate…Chiffon her name was I believe." Ashley's father said sourly, but the blonde haired woman realized what this meant now knowing that she and Chiffon were going to have an unpleasant chat coming up when she returned to the academy.

* * *

After finishing her phone call Chiffon sought out Lelouch to find him inside the Student Council Building with his sister and maid Sayoko.

"Lelouch, do you have a minute to talk?" Chiffon began with a slight smile, but Lelouch could tell this wasn't going to be some casual conversation from the tone of her voice alone.

"Sure, but I am worried about Nunnally."

"Go ahead brother I'll be fine with Ms Sayoko." Nunnally said cheerfully pushing for her brother to have her conversation with Chiffon.

"I am sorry Nunnally, but this is going to have to be a private conversation." Chiffon said before approaching Lelouch as she placed one hand on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear. "We have something you should know about…your majesty."

Lelouch's eyes widened as he now understood the subject matter of this conversation.

"We'll go to my room to talk. I'll be right back Nunnally." Lelouch said worryingly to his sister who merely brushed his concerns aside with a cheerful smile.

Once inside Lelouch closed and locked the door moments after Chiffon entered the room, but unknown to them outside his room hiding on a tree branch outside his window was Attia who had tailed Lelouch and Chiffon to Ashford Academy. She managed to get around all of the police and media surrounding the terrorist incident once Chiffon cleaned up the situation, but even she found herself looking forward to the news reports that were sure to follow for the next week.

'_Those idiots are likely to go down at Area 11's dumbest terrorists for attacking a place where the strongest Pandora of West Genetics was visiting.' _Attia thought with an amused grin on her face as the survivors who literally threw themselves at the feet of local law enforcement and the military to escape Chiffon's wrath would face nothing but shame and humiliation for the rest of their lives.

Now Attia cautiously moved closer to the window, but she was forced to hang from below the slightly opened window using her hands to hold on. She didn't want to risk being seen and given all of the stories she heard about Chiffon from Arnett and Elizabeth during their first battle against her when Chiffon was a first year student Attia knew better than to run afoul of the Smiling Monster.

'_I really hope their conversation is not a long one.' _Attia thought while hoping the conversation would be a short one; even though she suspected otherwise, but if anyone thought she was out here she would have a better chance of getting away from her current position than from that tree where Chiffon or Lelouch could see her.

Inside the room Lelouch and Chiffon regarded each other for moment before Lelouch asked.

"How did you find out?"

"I admit I had my suspicions." Chiffon admitted in a carefree manner before adding with a raised right index finger, "the fact you were friends with Japan's last Prime Minister's son was suspicious upon itself since it's a known fact that Suzaku was kept hidden from the public until after the war and you were from a middle-class family so…"

Lelouch sighed in annoyance as that was a good point, but he wondered if anyone else had possibly caught on as Chiffon did.

"To answer your big question through I finally found out when I confronted the terrorist leader and a group of his men questioning Mr. and Mrs. Ashford. It seems originally they were being hired to terrorize you at West Genetics to force you to come back."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed darkly as he was quickly realizing what had been going on. "So I assume then they didn't want the job because West Genetics is inhabited by powerful women who can face threats beyond this world."

"Correct and they began demanding to know why they would even consider hiring them for such a job."

"I see, so instead they took over the academy hoping to get a random and a better deal from finding out why I would be worth risking a fight against Pandora over."

"Uh-huh," Chiffon replied nodding her head, "and Mrs. Ashford cracked and revealed the truth to them which I overheard."

"That I am an exiled Britannian Prince assumed dead along with his younger sister during the war seven years ago." Lelouch said grimly, which a shocked Attia overheard causing her to nearly loose her grip.

'_Lelouch is a Prince of Britannia, which means he must be Marianne vi Britannia's child presumed dead.' _Attia thought as she heard stories about the legendary Marianne the Flash who was at the time the strongest Pandora the Holy Britannian Empire's Genetics Academy had ever produced. She made a big name for herself alongside Margaret Lindman as the youngest Pandora to enter a Nova Clash, the hero of the sixth Nova Clash and current headmaster of West Genetics, before becoming the hero of the seventh Nova Clash.

The Pandora world, officially was saddened by Marianne's passing, unofficially a lot of rumors had been circulating since her demise because she was assassinated in her own home the Aeries Villa and had become one of the first Pandora to be promoted to Knight of Round status before she married the Emperor Charles zi Britannia. The Emperor closing down the investigating and claiming it was the work of terrorists, but Marianne being one of the strongest Pandora at the time could not have been easily killed.

Some believed it was anti-Britannian members and Pandora within Chevalier that did it, due to animosity towards the Britannian members and factions within the organization especially those tied to the EU. Or Marianne was assassinated by members of the Royal Court who had disliked Marianne because of her previous commoner status earning the ire of the other imperial consorts.

Either way it was clear the only way Marianne could have been killed if it was done at the hands of another Pandora or a group of them.

'_The only survivor of that assassination was her son who wasn't caught up in it, but his younger sister.' _The silver haired Pandora thought recalling what her mother had told her, which was because when Attia first went to attend Genetics she felt it was best to tell her daughter the story of Marianne's death out of fear something similar could happen to her should she become close to a Britannian Limiter, especially a member of royalty to avoid becoming entangled in Britannian politics.

Especially given how cutthroat members of royal family could be.

'_Mother told me even her children didn't survive as they were killed during the war between Japan and Britannia seven years ago.'_

"I guess they were worried about what would happen if you were killed during a Nova Clash fearing if your true identity was discovered after you died then the Ashford Family would end up being held accountable for your demise." Chiffon pointed out; although Lelouch agreed with that to a certain extent and found it believable he knew there was something else to that.

"I doubt the royal family let alone the Emperor would have shed any tears for my death, but those who might have a grudge against the Ashford Family would probably use it as a means of getting rid of them completely and claiming whatever lingering assets they had left." Lelouch said with a dark expression on his face, which concerned her. "Besides I am sure he would spin this to work to his favor, which was why he sent us to Japan in the first where our deaths would benefit him more in the long run."

"So I guess this is the real you," Chiffon said soberly, "but why would you even become a Limiter?"

"That is because up until now my whole life is both a life and a short one only living on borrowed time." Lelouch began before folding his hands behind his back. "I am sure you realized the Ashford Family didn't take me and my sister in out of any kind of kindness on their part. We are nothing more than liability insurance to them should things get worse for them, which so far it has never come to that."

Attia was finding it difficult to keep holding on, but she was compelled to list to the rest. Even though she had no idea how she was going to share this kind of information with Elizabeth. She may have been a sixteen year old teenager, but Attia was no stranger to the politics of Chevalier and other nations thanks to her mother teaching her before sending her off. She knew this situation with Lelouch was a possible political bomb.

'_If Miyabi had killed him she would have been executed once his real identity was found out.' _Attia realizing the dangerous implication Miyabi had nearly caused for herself.

"We may be safe now, but there is no guarantee that can last forever." Lelouch said before looking at Chiffon with a serious expression. "It's only a matter of time before either the Ashford Academy uses us to save their own skins or our true identities are found out. There are very few paths our futures can take, which can only result in us ending up as political tools, or casualties of royal ambition."

"You realize you run an even higher risk of that happening by becoming a Limiter?"

"True, but the difference is that I am at least in more control of my own fate. I know there are some parties in Chevalier who share my animosity with Britannia so I wish to ally myself with them at the very least." Lelouch admitted, although he wished for revenge against Britannia and the man he once called father, but with the Nova to take into account a threat he knew any kind of attempt at revenge needed to be done carefully.

That didn't mean he could use his time as a Limiter and a member of Chevalier to find allies in the meantime and build his own powerbase, so if an opportunity came he would see to Britannia's destruction without sacrificing all of humanity and the world which would lead to his sister's demise.

'_I know that look…someone who saw someone they cared for died.' _Chiffon thought as a memory came to mind of a young woman with waist-length hair wearing a blood-stained white dress surrounded by the dead bodies of armed soldiers. _'And at the same time they want revenge for their death.' _

"For want revenge for what happened?" Chiffon said as the smile slightly faded, but Lelouch could feel and judging from the Pandora's expression she was being more serious. "I might be all smiles Lelouch, but even I know someone who had been wronged so terribly by the death of someone close that they wanted revenge for it."

Lelouch silently studied Chiffon for a moment before asking, "For you or someone else?"

"I speak from personally experience." Chiffon admitted before adding, "a long time ago I had a dear friend who taught me the value of smiling. Yet I watched her die…killed by an assassin's bullet."

Lelouch was surprised by this bit of information.

"I never told Ticy this, but that girl who died was the same one who gave me this hair ribbon I wear in memory of what she taught me and our time together." Chiffon said touching the white hair ribbon on her bang. "She did nothing wrong expect she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And you took revenge for her demise didn't you?" Lelouch said suspecting it was where this story was going.

Chiffon was caught off guard as she was clearly surprised, but even though she said nothing Lelouch was certain that by her silence it was clear that she did.

"I see…I won't ask further about it, but it's fair enough that you learned my secret and shared with me one of your own." The former prince said before inquiring. "But did you tell me in an effort to have me reconsider my path?"

"Yes and no," Chiffon admitted before adding, "Because even if you did turn away from the path of revenge your own past could catch up with you one day."

"That is true," Lelouch said in agreement with a thin smile on his face before asking another important question, "So what happens now?"

"Well first there is something we need to take care of." Chiffon replied before using a burst of speed that Lelouch couldn't track rushed to his window to seize Attia's hands before she would have finally lost her grip for holding onto the bottom of the window frame for so long. Before the shocked Manipulative Schemer was pulled through the open window and placed in a seated position on the ground before she even realized what had happened. "I didn't notice her at first, but the struggling sounds she was making as she was struggling to hold on caught my attention."

"Attia…what…the hell," Lelouch said trying to control his surprise and his anger before finishing his sentence with, "are you doing here?"

"Uh well I was supposed to find out information about you?" A worried Attia said realizing attempting to lie about her reason for hanging from under his window was a bad idea.

"What for?" Lelouch demanded as he balled both of his hands into fists as a sign of his growing anger, but at the same time he realized his secret was in danger of exposure.

"Because Elizabeth was trying to figure out what kind of secret you had, especially after our attempts to get it out of Suzaku failed."

"Why the hell would you go through so much trouble for something like that? Was it to blackmail me?"

"I think part of it is because you have been really secretive and selective towards picking your Pandora partner especially when the higher ups restricted you to the higher ranked Pandora only." Chiffon explained.

"That can't be it?" Lelouch said with a twitching right eyebrow.

"Well people are always interested in the brooding and mysterious types."

"I don't brood," Lelouch said as his expression quickly turned from anger to annoyance, "besides I can't let her go without running the risk of my secret getting out."

"Attia won't tell anyone won't you." Chiffon said kneeing down to face a sitting Attia at eye level, but she materialized one of her claws to emphasis her point that if she told anyone else there would be hell to pay. "I like Lelouch's little sister and I would really love to see nothing happen to them ok."

"Are you kidding this is something I don't want to mess with. I think he was a shady criminal with a fake identity or something because whose going to believe some nobody hung out with Suzaku Kururugi whose existence was hidden from public until after Japan fell to Britannia." Attia pointed out feeling a little flustered at being threatened.

"You know she isn't wrong about that since I am sure there are people who might be getting the wrong idea about you." Chiffon pointed out with an amused smile. "Perhaps maybe it's a good thing Attia found out?"

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked darkly as he clearly didn't like that idea Chiffon was implying.

"Look Elizabeth will keep poking around until she finds out something on you, but," Chiffon replied as she stood up while pointing to Attia. "Being that she is called the Manipulative Schemer and one of the big rumor mills of West Genetics she could ensure no one else could figure out or identity and help concoct a convincing story to make Elizabeth stop trying to find out more about you."

Crossing his arms over his chest Lelouch didn't feel comfortable with the plan, but even he had to admit Chiffon had a point. Clearly Elizabeth was intent on finding out whatever secrets he had and even if they could keep Attia quiet that probably wouldn't stop Elizabeth.

'_Attia got lucky, and I was being careless,' _Lelouch thought, _'I'll need to find a way for these investigations into my life to stop before someone else finds out about my past.' _

"You have a point," Lelouch admitted with a defeated sigh, "And I'll talk with Attia to concoct a convincing story to get anyone else curious about my background off my back, but what assurance do I have that Attia will not spill my secret?"

'_I can't kill her, so I am left with little option.' _The former prince thought before secretly wishing he had the power to manipulate memories somehow which could have easily solved this problem.

"Look my mother taught me a lot about politics and more before I enrolled to become a Pandora. I am not a fan of Britannia either, so I'll keep quiet," Attia snapped before adopting a nervous expression, "but could you play chess with me every once in awhile."

"Play chess with you?" Lelouch said understandably perplexed by Attia's request.

"Finding a good challenger is hard and I heard from Suzaku you are supposed to be really good at it." Attia admitted, although besides chess she loved board games but finding people interested in playing them with was difficult these days even though she would sometimes play Elizabeth and Cero. However Attia wanted a fresh challenge to contend with.

Lelouch wasn't convinced that was what Attia wanted, but given his options he would just go with it for now.

'_I'll just make sure to keep a close eye on her.' _

"So Lelouch now that issue is out of the way how about we talk about another matter." Chiffon began sounding more cheerful now, "How about you and I become partners?"

"What?"

"I know your secret now, which is why you were being so selective right? You wanted to find a Pandora you could trust right with said secret?" Chiffon pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lelouch carefully considered his response before saying, "you are correct on that one. Give what a Limiter and his partner can go through I thought it would be best to find a trustworthy partner I could entrust my secret too. Even I didn't want to, but considering the possibility a risk of my identity being discovered and what could happen if my partner didn't know about it I thought it would be best to reveal my former past as a prince would be best to avoid any complications later."

"That would have been really hard." Chiffon said in agreement before folding her arms under her chest.

"I'll say…" Attia added in agreement as well.

"I also agree with that."

Chiffon, Attia and Lelouch were alarmed when a third voice was heard. All eyes turned to the window to see Elizabeth climbing up to enter Lelouch's room.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" A shocked and panicked Attia asked.

"I came looking for you after I heard about what happened at Ashford Academy, but I wanted to give this back to you too." Elizabeth said returning Attia's Listening Microphone she had borrowed earlier today which left Attia unable to use it on her spying on Lelouch. "I thought you could use this to better spy on Lelouch, but I guess that is no longer needed."

"Then you know…too." Lelouch replied with a dismayed expression on his face.

"That you were a former prince. Yes I overheard that part." Elizabeth replied piercingly while using one hand to straighten out her blonde hair. "I assume Attia found this out as well."

With a look of anger Lelouch quickly shut the window after making sure there was no one else outside eavesdropping.

"Elizabeth this isn't something we can tell anyone." Attia said trying to plead with her friend to keep quiet about Lelouch's true background.

"I know what you are going to say Attia and I have no intention of revealing Lelouch's secret to anyone else." Elizabeth said calming Lelouch somewhat, but still the fact that more people knew his secret now worried him.

"I am more than familiar with Britannian politics and revealing Lelouch's survival to Britannia would be the same as a death sentence." Elizabeth admitted having heard her fair share of stories about Britannia including the one about Marianne which was told to her by her father as a warning to be careful of Britannian politics and to avoid them if she could. "I assume then you convinced Attia to keep quiet as well."

"Yes in a way." Lelouch admitted as he was sweating a little.

"Just calm down Lelouch," Elizabeth said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I see why Ashley was being so protective of you now, which I can safely assume the headmaster was probably in on it as well."

"I know I should be calm, but one wrong move and everyone else will know my true identity."

"This will stay between us." Elizabeth said with a calm expression as she too crossed her arms under her chest as well. "No one else outside of this room will know your secret."

"I guess Elizabeth knowing the truth could help Attia in ensuring no one else will poke around about you." Chiffon said putting one hand on her chin as she was contemplating this development.

"What assurance do I have this won't come back and haunt me?"

"You have my word Lelouch, which is all I can offer but I show that I am worthy of your trust if you will at least promise you won't pull what happened with Miyabi again."

"As long as nothing happens that will force that to be necessary then you have a deal then." Lelouch added as Elizabeth knew that this meant as long as nothing happened to those close to him then there would be no reason for him to do so.

"I am sure once word gets around you are Chiffon's limiter will enough to ensure that."

"We'll do the First Room Invitation when we get back to the academy." Chiffon announced excitingly.

"Oh speaking of that it would be best to take our time returning to the academy?" Elizabeth said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Did something happen?" The seemingly eternally smiling Pandora inquired, although she was suspicious that Ashley Ashford was somehow involved.

"She decided to hold Limiter Day early." Elizabeth admitted gravely.

"I KNEW IT!" Chiffon exclaimed clutching one of her fists in irritation. "So that's why she wanted me to go with Lelouch."

"Yes, but rest assured that this will be the first time and the LAST time West Genetics will host Limiter Day." Elizabeth exclaimed before sighing as the memory of a good part of the academy getting wrecked by Pandora who began fighting to claim their ideal Limiter despite efforts to prevent such a thing from happening.

'_I hope Suzaku survived.' _Lelouch thought as he was concerned for Suzaku's well being, but Lelouch assured himself that his old friend was both surprisingly resourceful at times and lucky too.

"Is Ticy ok?"

"She is fine Chiffon, but I lost track of them after Ticy and Arnett began fighting for Suzaku, but I think he managed to escape the brawl between those two." Elizabeth explained, although she wasn't sure who attacked first but somehow a fight between those two erupted. "The instructors were still trying to subdue some of the battling Pandora when I left."

Lelouch could only bury his face in one of his palms as he internally hoped that his days from this moment on would not be as hectic as today.

"Brother is everything ok," Nunnally asked innocently as she opened the door, "I hear a lot of noises coming from your room."

"Oh don't worry Nunnally it's just me and a few friends from West Genetics who came by." Chiffon answered with a peppy smile and tone to match.

"Yes please forgive me for not using the door." Elizabeth apologized politely. "You must be Lelouch's little sister right...I am Elizabeth a Pandora from West Genetics and this is my friend Attia a Pandora from the same school."

Lelouch's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment as he could tell from Nunnally's expression that she was wondering why Lelouch had no less than three girls in his room with two of them having sneaked in.

"Nunnally it's not what you think." Lelouch said hoping his younger sister wasn't getting the wrong idea about having three girls in his room.

"Why did two of them sneak in?"

"Its...uh...complicated."

"We wanted to surprise him and graduate Lelouch on becoming partners with Chiffon." Elizabeth said stepping in to save Lelouch and to resolve the awkward situation he was in. "Your brother is going to have our academy's strongest Pandora as a partner so you need not have to worry about him."

"Oh really that is great." Nunnally said with a bright smile on her face. "We should celebrate in the dining room I'll ask Sayoko to make something."

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief at Elizabeth's intervention, but he couldn't help but notice that Attia and Chiffon were trying to avoid laughing out loud at how embarrassed Lelouch had looked when Nunnally had entered his room.

_'Why do I feel like somehow higher power just loves to toy with me on a whim?' _

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Chinese Federation the older man Chiffon had spoke to on the phone earlier was sitting at a dinner table as a plate of fine Korean cuisine was being served to him along with a glass of Solaia wine. The young woman who was in her twenties who served as both his cook of the meal, his bodyguard and his closest confidant sat down on a chair opposite of him.

"You seem to be in a good mood," The young Korean woman inquired, "Did something happen?"

The woman had back-length black hair that hung freely while she had red eyes with unusually small pupils. She was of average height and build seen with most Pandora, but the strongest Pandora of Chevalier she wore the typical red and black battledress seen with Pandora from Chevalier.

"An unexpected development in Japan I have heard about is now in a position where I can observe and monitor it more carefully."

"You mean that boy who can perform Freezing without a Pandora partner?" Su-Na Lee inquired curiously.

"Yes, although I was considering ways I could keep that boy under observation it seems that problem has resolved itself."

"That seems surprisingly convenient for you."

"Perhaps, but I'll just keep an eye on things and observe what happens for now." Gengo Aoi, the creator of Pandora and the leading scientific authority on the Nova, replied with sly smile.

He was very curious indeed as he couldn't help, but wonder how events involving Lelouch and Chiffon would play out.

'_Could you be somehow involved in this Charles?' _Gengo wondered, but for now he would wait and see how events take their course as he was sure he would learn more that way.

* * *

A/N: I thought about trying to continue the chapter, but this seemed like a good place to end it for now as next chapter will be Lelouch's First Room Invitation at last as he and Chiffon become partners.

Now it probably won't play out as some of you are expecting, which I intend to play up for humor and let us not forget that Chiffon will be involved XD.

I had intended to do it this chapter, but there is one final issue that needs to be resolved and that is choosing who Suzaku's Pandora partner will be and that decision will be revealed next chapter as Ticy and Arnett ended up fighting one another for the young man.

Of course there is Ashley who will be dealing with one understandably annoyed Chiffon over events at both Ashford Academy and with Limiter Day.

But now that Attia and Elizabeth know Lelouch's secret one better hope those two don't decide to spill the beans at a certain point.

And yeah big surprise Limiter Day ended up turning chaotic since we know Milly's track record with both her Cupid Day and School Festival as something seems to either get out of hand and/or go wrong when she does something on a large scale.

I have thrown up a poll on my profile to gauge something I have been thinking about, although I have no intention of doing a harem or anything I do want to gauge readers thoughts and feelings on this subject as one of the ideas I am considering for the final arc of the story when I reach it should I decide to go ahead with it is just something I am taking into account. Mostly to determine the plausibly of such a thing and what could happen if said events play out without hurting the story itself.

I chose a poll because I tend to get more feedback that way.

And speaking of feedback I look forward to your reviews and as always I am VERY grateful for them as they are very supportive towards my writing.


End file.
